Возможно это Судьба
by Sonea Veritas
Summary: Перевод фанфа Maybe It's Fate Все люди. Человеческая история отношений Беллы и Эдварда. Эдвард и Элис переехали в Форкс, когда их приемный отец женился. Белла проводит свои дни в Форксе в компании лучшего друга Джаспера...
1. Chapter 1

Перевод фанфика **Maybe It's Fate** автором которого является _kittensandcombatboots_. Я выкладываю его на другом сайте, теперь вот решила и здесь.

* * *

**ЭДВАРД**

- Просыпайся, соня. Солнышко уже светит. Птички вовсю поют. Нас ждёт прекрасный день, -- пропела Элис, в припрыжку забежав в мою комнату. Я люблю свою сестру и всё такое, но она слишком уж счастлива, учитывая переезд в новый город и новую школу.

Итак, это мой первый день в школе. Занятия начались со вчерашнего дня и Элис, в отличии от меня, на них была. Возможно, вы спросите, как мне это удалось? Всё просто, я сказал Карлайлу, моему приёмному отцу, что мне нужен денёк, чтобы собраться с мыслями и прийти в себя. А когда это не сработало, я заставил испытать его чувство вины.

Это ещё одна причина по которой я себя неважно чувствую. Я действительно счастлив, что он женился на Эсме, даже если это означало, что мы должны уехать из Чикаго. Я даже привык к наличию сводной сестры, но Форкс. Этот маленький дождливый город в штате Вашингтон находится за сотни километров от города, который я люблю. И у меня даже нет возможности наведываться туда время от времени.

- Вставай, Эдвард! – скомандовала Элис. – Карлайл не позволит тебе вновь прогулять.

Я мысленно застонал… да и вслух тоже. Элис пристально наблюдала за мной пока я, наконец, не сбросил с себя одеяло. Встав с кровати, схватил первую попавшуюся футболку, влез в джинсы и отправился в ванную. Почистив зубы, я провёл рукой по волосам, вот собственно и всё – я готов. Не смотря на то, что я не голоден, всё же спустился вниз и сел за стол, ожидая пока Элис доест свою порцию «Капитан Кранч»*. А затем мы загрузились в моё Вольво.

Едва мы достигли школы, как я почувствовал отвращение. Это вообще не было похоже на школу. Школы по идее представляют собой огромные уродливые здания с металлоискателями и кучей граффити. По крайней мере, в фильмах они выглядят именно так. Я никогда не посещал государственную школу, с первого класса я обучался на дому. И у меня, и у Элис в свое время были персональные преподаватели, мы могли себе это позволить. Но здесь, в Форксе это оказалось невозможным, ибо надо быть душевнобольным, чтобы платить запрошенную сумму.

Моим первым уроком была физкультура, это оказалось довольно весело. Я играл в баскетбол, спорт – это, то в чём я весьма преуспеваю, особенно среди кучки этих самовлюблённых эгоистов. И самого эгоистичного из них звали Майк Ньютон. Судя по тому, как все девушки вертелись вокруг него, очевидно, это самый крутой «перец» в школе. Он пригласил меня присоединиться к нему и его друзьям-подхалимам во время ланча в столовой. Видимо этим он оказал мне большую честь.

Вторым уроком оказалась биология, и это было нудно. Я мог спокойно спать на этих уроках, а проснувшись в конце семестра, всё равно получил бы пятёрку. Вообщем-то именно этим я и занимался.

Далее следовала философия. Я знал, что этот урок может стать моим любимым. Ведь я люблю рассуждать о жизни, обсуждать различные теории и прочее. Попав в класс, я занял единственный свободный стол, который находился в задних рядах у стены. Мистер Акерсон как раз обсуждал анкетирование, которое все прошли ещё вчера. Поскольку я не присутствовал, он попросил меня заполнить анкету прямо сейчас. Подсчитав результаты, учитель объявил, что половина класса верит в Судьбу, а другая половина уверена, что каждый сам творец своей Судьбы. Он попросил, чтобы от каждой стороны со своими суждениями выступило по одному человеку. Я добровольно вызвался, представляя интересы тех, кто верит в Судьбу, чем вызвал вздох облегчения у многих своих одноклассников. Девушка с тёмными волосами подняла руку, давая понять, что будет отстаивать противоположную точку зрения.

- Прекрасно, мисс Свон, начинайте, -- кивнул мистер Акерсон. Девушка улыбнулась.

- То, что с нами происходят плохие вещи, совсем не означает, что мы не в силах противостоять им, наоборот мы сами можем стать лучше. Тысячи людей поднимаются с самого низа, -- она взглянула на меня.

- Интересное мнение, но откуда ты знаешь, возможно, этим людям суждено было стать великими? – отозвался я. Она ухмыльнулась мне.

- И откуда тебе знать, что это не Судьба сделала их великими, а тяжкий труд? – продолжил я, ухмыльнувшись в ответ. – А как насчёт тех людей, которые уже родились в величии или тех, что добились его, при этом никогда о величии даже не мечтая? Сознательно они не стремились к этому, это просто случилось. Судьба.

- Это может долго продолжаться. Мисс Свон, используйте примеры, чтобы проиллюстрировать свою точку зрения, -- вступил в разговор мистер Акерсон.

- Хорошо, любовь. Я считаю, что ты сознательно можешь выбрать, кого любить, даже тех, кого при других обстоятельствах любить бы не стал. Ты можешь выбрать того, о ком хочешь позаботиться… Ты даже можешь любить того, кто ненавидит тебя. Всё дело в нас, – она слегка наклонила голову и улыбнулась. Похоже, наш спор доставлял ей удовольствие.

- Я не согласен. Нельзя выбрать себе любовь. Это просто происходит и при этом не зависит от твоего разрешения, и не поддаётся контролю. Ты любишь того, кто предназначен тебе судьбой, -- не отступал я.

- Полагаю, ты веришь в родственную душу и вторую половинку?

Я кивнул.

- А что если один из них умрёт? Другой всю свою жизнь должен провести в одиночестве, только из-за предположения, что для каждого из нас есть лишь один единственный человек, с которым нам суждено быть? Это эгоистично.

- Почему же эгоистично? Если ты действительно нашёл свою вторую половинку, то время, проведённое с ней или с ним, независимо от того каким коротким оно будет, станет лучшими мгновениями в твоей жизни. И с этим ничто не может сравниться. Эта любовь, это предназначение, даже если оно окажется болезненным, стоит того, ведь она сделает тебя… целостным.

- А что, если она разрушит тебя? Что, если вместо того, чтобы сделать тебя целостным, любовь разрушит тебя? – девушка сердито сверкнула карими глазами, впившись в меня взглядом.

- А разве не ты говорила, что любовь - это выбор? И если ты можешь выбирать, кого любить, значит, ты так же можешь выбрать, кого не любить. Ты можешь жить и при этом не любить никого и ничего. И выбрав этот путь, ты можешь гарантировать, что тебе никогда не причинят боль. Но это едва ли можно будет назвать жизнью, лишь поверхностным, пустым существованием, -- отпарировал я, вернув ей взгляд.

И здесь снова в разговор вступил учитель.

- Ладно, вы оба. Успокойтесь. Закончим на этом, -- и он перешёл к следующей теме, но я уже не слушал.

Я сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и взглянул на тёмноволосую девушку. Она тоже смотрела на меня, в её шоколадных глазах не было ни намёка на обиду или злобу. Она улыбнулась, давая понять, что наши суждения и спор ничего не означали. Это была просто дискуссия. Я заинтригован. Наконец, девушка, которая умеет корректно вести спор. Возможно, Форкс, не так уж и плох.

* * *

От переводчика:

* Зерновые хлопья для завтрака

Оставляйте свои комментарии, очень интересно узнать ваше мнение.


	2. Chapter 2

Дисклеймер: все образы принадлежат Стефани Майер, идея и воплощение фика kittensandcombatboots, мне досталось лишь удовольствие от перевода =)

* * *

**ЭДВАРД**

На свой четвёртый урок – Литературу, я пришёл довольно счастливым. Я не знал в чём причина, то ли это оттого, что я люблю читать. То ли виной всему оставшийся после оживлённой дискуссии адреналин. То ли всё дело в девушке, с которой я спорил. Скорее всего сочетание этих трёх пунктов даёт такой эффект, но это не столь важно. Главное – я счастлив.

Учитель, женщина лет пятидесяти, указала мне на пустой стол, и я быстро сел. Внезапно я услышал, звук карандаша, упавшего на пол. Поскольку я наклонился, чтобы поднять его, то столкнулся головой с владельцем карандаша. Подняв глаза, я увидел красивую тёмноволосую девушку с урока Философии, она сидела, потирая голову рукой. Подняв карандаш, я осторожно положил его к ней на стол. Одними губами она прошептала «спасибо», и я улыбнулся.

Затем меня вновь отвлёк преподаватель. На доске она вывела список из пяти книг, которые мы должны будем прочитать в течение этого семестра. Я уже их все прочитал. Прекрасно. Я с нетерпением ждал этих уроков, но оказалось, что это очередной предмет, на котором можно смело спать. Я тихонько застонал. Девушка с тёмными волосами, имя которой мне безумно хотелось бы узнать, подняла руку.

- А что, если уже прочёл все эти книги? – спросила она, а я кивнул в знак согласия.

Преподаватель, миссис Дойл, кажется, её именно так звали, назвала ещё пять книг. Их я тоже уже прочёл, и теперь настала моя очередь поднимать руку.

- А если и эти книги прочли? – девушка рядом со мной кивнула. Женщина лишь вздохнула.

Миссис Дойл подошла к своему столу и, порывшись в бумагах, вытащила два листочка. Один из них она протянула мне, второй девушке. Здесь были перечислены книги, которые по идее должны были подготовить нас к поступлению в колледж. Мой преподаватель, когда я находился на домашнем обучении, уже давал мне этот список.

- Отметьте книги, которые вы уже прочли, -- моя рука и рука девушки одновременно взметнулись вверх, повернувшись, я улыбнулся ей.

- Что на этот раз, -- осторожно спросила женщина.

- Можно я отмечу книги, которые не читала? Думаю, это будет проще, -- спросила она.

- Хорошо, -- кратко ответила миссис Дойл.

Мы уткнулись каждый в свой список, в то время как миссис Дойл обратилась к оставшейся части класса. Я прочитал весь список, затем перечитал вновь. Оказалось, что я прочёл все перечисленные здесь книги. Я перевёл взгляд на девушку, она отметила лишь одну книгу. Почувствовав мой взгляд, она тоже посмотрела на меня. Я кивнул на её список и вновь посмотрел на неё.

- Что? – прошептала она.

- Какую книгу ты не прочитала? – тихонько спросил я. Она подняла листок и развернула ко мне. _Дракула_. Я ухмыльнулся. – Могу одолжить тебе свою копию.

Она закатила глаза, но всё же лёгкая улыбка тронула её губы.

- Мистер Каллен, мисс Свон, -- проворчала преподаватель.

- Простите, мэм, -- отозвался я, голосом полным сожаления, и кажется это сработало.

Оставшееся время пролетело довольно быстро. Прозвенел звонок, оповещая не только о конце урока, но и о том, что настало время ланча. И, по всей видимости, у меня были планы.

Я присел за столик Майка, хотя даже мысль о совместном «заседании», вызывала у меня тошноту, но он предложил, и я просто не смог отказаться. За нашим столиком сидело четыре других парня и полдюжины девчонок. Три из них безраздельно уделяли своё внимание Майку. Однако, две другие сосредоточились на мне, это раздражало. Они практически висли на мне. Безусловно, они довольно симпатичные, но помимо этого в них ничего особенного не было. Лишь симпатичная мордашка, полное отсутствие мозга и индивидуальности. Кроме того, меня уже привлекала другая девушка.

Молча, пережёвывая пиццу, я внимательно рассматривал столовую. Наконец, я заметил её, она сидела за угловым столом, рядом с высоким блондином и Элис. _Элис, моей сестрой? Почему она сидит с Элис? Почему Элис сидит с ней? Я имею в виду, кто она? Кто эта девушка?_

Я наклонился к одной из девушек, сидящих рядом со мной, кажется, её звали Лорен. Она улыбнулась, обнажая идеально белые зубы. Мне с трудом удалось сдержаться, чтобы не закатить глаза.

- Что это за девушка там? Та, что с каштановыми волосами, сидит рядом с высоким парнем?

Проследив за моим взглядом, девушка сморщила нос.

- Белла Свон? А почему ты про неё спрашиваешь? – отозвалась Лорен.

_Белла. Красивое имя._

Прежде чем я успел что-либо ответить, к разговору подключился Майк.

- Почему ты интересуешься Беллой? – спросил Майк с отвращением.

Итак, у меня два варианта на выбор, я могу сказать правду: Она – красива, умна, начитанна и она умеет дискутировать. И я действительно хотел бы узнать её получше. Либо я могу солгать и этот вариант мне больше по вкусу, учитывая количество незнакомцев, которые меня окружают, кроме того похоже, что все они ненавидят эту девушку.

- Я видел её на философии. Просто любопытно, -- я постарался, чтобы мой голос звучал равнодушно, это сработало. За столом раздался вздох облегчения, после чего Лорен ответила:

- Белла главная шлюха в школе!

* * *

Жду ваших комментариев, интересно знать ваше мнение после прочитанного. И мне, и автору будет очень приятно.


	3. Chapter 3

**БЕЛЛА**

Во время ланча, я быстро подбежала к нашему столику и плюхнулась рядом с Джаспером. Раньше с нами сидел Эммет, но теперь его место занимает Элис, маленькая и шустрая девушка. Она новенькая в нашей школе и я с ней подружилась, впрочем, как и Джаспер. Немудрено, ведь он от неё просто млеет.

За столик я уселась, широко улыбаясь, что было не слишком свойственно мне. Последнее время я была немного подавлена, девушка я-никогда-не-улыбаюсь и ненавижу-весь-мир, пожалуй, всё это про меня. Я даже не заметила, что слегка подпрыгиваю на месте, пока Джаспер не положил свою руку на моё плечо.

- Да, что с тобой сегодня? – с любопытством спросил он.

Что со мной? Я помотала головой, пытаясь изменить направление своих мыслей. Я знала, почему счастлива, и эта причина одновременно была ненавистна мне, и столь же сильно нравилась. Всё дело в том парне. Парне! Ну, почему он обязательно должен быть таким умным, забавным и безумно красивым. Почему он просто не оказался таким же ничтожеством, как и все остальные? Парни идиоты, все до единого, без исключений. Стоп, а как же Джаспер?

- Джаспер, ты идиот? – Элис расхохоталась, она быстро прикрыла рот рукой, но всё еще продолжала посмеиваться.

- Поверить не могу, что меня обзывают идиотом, лишь за то, что я спросил всё ли с тобой в порядке! – он выглядел скорее обиженным, чем злым.

- Я не это имела в виду. Просто я подумала, все ли парни идиоты, и ты оказался рядом, вот я и спросила… Прости меня, - добавила я в конце. В ответ он лишь усмехнулся, тем не менее, я знала, что прощена.

- Что ж, хотелось бы думать, что я не идиот. Но с чего вдруг такие терзания?

Я покраснела. Элис взглянула на меня и выпалила:

- И кто он?

- Что? – спросил Джаспер, но мы его проигнорировали, отставив вопрос без ответа. Мне определенно начинает нравиться, что за нашим столом появилась ещё одна девушка.

- Он… нечто. Мы дискутировали на философии, и мне даже не удалось вывести его из себя. – Я улыбнулась. После прошлого года школьный советник не разрешил мне участвовать в дебатах, поскольку половина того класса теперь на антидепрессантах. – И он читает книги, и не просто книги, он читает классику. И к тому же он красив.

Элис продолжала смотреть на меня, медленно, очень медленно на её лице появилась широкая улыбка. Это заставило меня занервничать, казалось, у неё есть тайна, которой она собиралась поделиться.

- У парня рыжевато-бронзовые волосы? – спросила она. Я кивнула, у парня моей мечты действительно волосы бронзового цвета.

- Зелёные глаза? – _да, как изумруды_, я снова кивнула.

Элис тихонько взвизгнула. А я, смутившись, нахмурилась. _Она знает его? Но откуда? Как его зовут? Поверить не могу, что так взволнована из-за парня._

- Кто он? Ты его знаешь?

В ответ Элис бешено закивала головой, и её глаза загорелись от возбуждения.

- Это мой брат, -- улыбнулась она. Я вновь начала подпрыгивать и Джасперу опять пришлось опустить руку на моё плечо. Стоп, Джаспер все ещё здесь? Я взглянула на него, извиняясь.

- Как его зовут? – я изо всех сил старалась, чтобы мой голос звучал не слишком заинтересовано. Но не получилось, потому что Элис и Джаспер обменялись взглядами.

- Его зовут Эдвард.

_Эдвард. Это имя очень подходит ему. Оно прекрасно, как и он._

_Чёрт! Нельзя думать, таким образом, о парне, которого только что встретила. Во-первых, это неправильно. Во-вторых, глупо. В-третьих, возможно он придурок. В-четвёртых, он прекрасен. В-пятых, использует свой мозг по назначению. В-шестых… когда список причин, почему я не должна думать о нем, превратился в список его достоинств?_

Я отодвинула свой поднос и с тихим стоном уткнулась головой в стол.

- Джаспер? –- приглушённо пробормотала я.

- Что, Белла? – в его голосе звучало беспокойство. Что ж, причины волноваться есть. За пять секунд я вновь превратилась в одинокую, унылую Беллу.

- Скажи мне, что он идиот и не стоит этого, -- я возненавидела каждую секунду тишины, что повисла за нашим столиком. Наконец, вздохнув, Джаспер ответил.

- Он идиот, и он не стоит этого.

Я выпрямилась и продолжила самобичевание.

- Но что, если он не идиот и не придурок? Что, если он замечательный парень? Что, если он забавный и милый, и заботливый? Что, если я делаю самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, игнорируя его так же, как игнорирую других? – к глазам уже подступили слёзы. Я терпеть не могу перепады своего настроения, но я знаю, что Джаспер ненавидит их ещё больше. Мало того, что он должен бороться с ними в школе, так ещё приходится и дома.

В его глазах я увидела растерянность, он не знал, что ответить. Джаспер всегда был для меня старшим братом. Он защищал меня от Лорен, Джессики, Майка и всех этих «нацистов», давал мне советы. И он убедил своих родителей, позволить мне переехать к ним, после всего, что мне пришлось пережить в своей семье. Теперь Джаспер – моя семья.

- Белла, он хороший парень, -- тихо сказала Элис. – Он сообразительный, иногда он может быть язвительным и даже раздражать, но на него можно положиться, он очень преданный. Он – всё, чего только можно желать. Я не собираюсь врать тебе, говоря, что он никогда не был идиотом или придурком, но он… исправляется.

Элис улыбнулась мне уголками губ, и я смахнула появившиеся слёзы.

Я почти не помню, что происходило на остальных уроках, мои мысли были забиты совсем другими вещами, а точнее лишь одним человеком. Эдвардом. И как бы я не обманывала себя, мне он нравился.

После того как, наконец, прозвенел звонок и все занятия закончились, я с облегчением вышла на парковку и прямиком направилась к своей малышке. Я езжу на белой Honda Accord 1991*. Не смотря на то, что на ней есть вмятины, и она страшно поцарапана, я её просто обожаю. Отперев дверцу, я закинула свою сумку на заднее сидение.

- Чёрт! – выругался кто-то неподалёку. Я обернулась и увидела Эдварда, он стоял возле своего серебристого Вольво, заглядывая в салон сквозь затемнённое стекло. Затем с глухим стуком он прислонился лбом к стеклу.

- Что случилось? – поинтересовалась я. Он выпрямился и взглянул на меня, после глубокого вздоха ответил:

- Я запер ключи в машине, -- он произнес это таким серьёзным тоном, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, и я улыбнулась.

-- Хочешь подвезу? – спросила я. Эдвард, казалось, мысленно взвесил все «за» и «против», после чего улыбнулся.

- Конечно, но предупреждаю, это не по пути.

- Не волнуйся об этом, -- с этими словами я села в машину и разблокировала вторую дверцу. Он тоже забрался внутрь, я пристегнула ремень, включила радио и печку, после чего выехала со стоянки.

Если не считать музыку, в машине стояла тишина. Я не знала, что можно сказать парню, которого только сегодня встретила, и… в которого вполне возможно уже успела влюбиться. Он тоже молчал, возможно, все его мысли в данный момент крутились вокруг ключей, запертых в машине.

- Здесь налево, -- сказал он, нарушая неловкое молчание.

- Ну, так… -- сказала я немного нервно.

- Ну, так, что? – на миг его зелёные глаза встретились с моими, а затем я вновь переключила внимание на дорогу.

- Как тебе Форкс? – _Чёрт, дурацкий вопрос. Глупая, глупая Белла. Хотя могло быть и хуже. Я могла спросить у него, не хочет ли он жениться и завести кучу детишек._

- Это… ужасно. Просто ужасно, -- сказал Эдвард с лёгкой улыбкой. Он словно боялся, что ответ может меня оскорбить.

- Я понимаю тебя. Раньше я жила в Финиксе. Во-первых, пришлось привыкать к размеру этого крошечного города, а во-вторых, честно говоря, я ненавижу дождь. – _Неужели я всё это ему рассказываю._

- В этом городе абсолютно нечем заняться. Здесь нет ни кинотеатра, ни парка, ни культурных развлечений вообще, -- Эдвард всё ещё улыбался.

- Вообще-то тут есть чем заняться, хотя с Чикаго, конечно, не сравнить.

Он пристально посмотрел на меня. Ощутив на себе взгляд этих изумрудных глаз, я вдруг поняла, что покраснела.

- Откуда ты знаешь, что я переехал из Чикаго?

- Элис, -- только и ответила я. Совершенно точно она теперь моя новая любимица, помимо Джаспера, конечно же, и… возможно Эдварда.

-- Ах, да, я видел, что вы сидели вместе в столовой. – _Он… смотрел на меня. Что это значит?_

-- А с кем ты сидел? – _Ведь он мог бы сесть с нами. Хотя может он просто не хотел сидеть со своей сестрой. Эй, а где Элис? Как она доберётся домой?_ Поток моих мыслей был прерван ответом Эдварда.

-- С Майком Ньютоном.

Я резко нажала на тормоза, по счастливой случайности, позади нас никого не было, съехав к обочине, я взглянула на Эдварда.

-- Выходи.

* * *

От переводчика:

* автор не смогла удержаться от искушения и описала свою собственную машину, которую она нежно любит, за что собственно и просит прощение.

Комментарии приветствуются! =))))


	4. Chapter 4

**ЭДВАРД**

- Откуда ты знаешь, что я переехал из Чикаго?

- Элис, -- только и ответила она.

- Ах, да, я видел, что вы сидели вместе в столовой.

- А с кем ты сидел? – поинтересовалась Белла.

- С Майком Ньютоном.

Она резко нажала на тормоза, по счастливой случайности, позади нас никого не было, съехав к обочине, она посмотрела на меня. В её взгляде полном ненависти, я увидел что-то ещё, может быть разочарование.

- Выходи, -- сказала она, и мои брови взметнулись вверх.

- Что? – я был сбит с толку. Очевидно, неприязнь между Майком и Беллой взаимна.

- Ой, прости. Ты наверно не понял? – сказала она насмешливо. – Убирайся к чёрту из моей машины!

До моего дома ещё оставалось добрых десять миль. Если я сейчас выйду мне, либо придётся идти пешком, либо позвонить кому-нибудь, чтоб меня забрали. Не хотелось бы идти пешком, но с другой стороны, объяснять кому-то, как я забрёл так далеко, прежде чем меня подобрали, тоже не хотелось бы. Хотя, возможно, мне удастся избежать оба этих варианта.

- Белла, я всего лишь один раз сидел с ним в столовой. Это не значит, что мы с ним лучшие друзья.

Кажется, она немного успокоилась, но, тем не менее, всё ещё была напряжена.

- Обычно, я не сужу людей по тому, с кем они сидят в столовой, но в случае Майка Ньютона, всегда делаю исключение. Он - мерзкий идиот, который едва ли заслуживает, чтобы его называли человеком, не говоря уже о том, чтобы назвать его мужчиной. И любой, кто с ним связывается, становится мне противен.

- И я полностью с тобой согласен. Он просто самовлюблённый эгоист. – _Не выгоняй меня из машины, и пожалуйста, не надо меня ненавидеть._

- Мне жаль, Эдвард, но я уверена, что он уже успел отравить твои мысли. -- Я приподнял одну бровь. – Хочешь сказать, что он и его маленькая группа поддержки не сообщили тебе новости? Я здесь главная шлюха. По крайней мере, так обо мне говорят все в этой чёртовой школе. И это действительно забавно, учитывая, что я до сих пор девственница. – выпалила она и покраснела.

Честно, в столовой я не поверил не единому сказанному слову. Но всё равно, мне было приятно услышать это из её уст.

- Белла, я не поверил им, -- вымолвил я, но убедить её не смог.

- В любом случае, услышав историю, ты поехал со мной. Это означает, что ты или решил покончить со своим социальным положением, или поверил в историю, и решил немного со мной поразвлечься. Если первое, то ты глупец, а я не терплю глупцов в своей машине. Если второе, то я собираюсь тебе врезать (если рискнёшь остаться). Думаю, тебе стоит выйти из машины, пока она не двигается. – Последнее предложение, бесспорно, прозвучало угрожающе.

Я отстегнул ремень, прихватил свой рюкзак и открыл дверцу. Перед тем как выбраться из машины я повторил:

- Я действительно им не поверил.

Она развернула машину и помчалась обратно в город.

Прекрасно. И что теперь? Я стою посреди улицы под проливным дождём. До дома ещё много миль, да и в город не вернёшься. Я даже телефоном воспользоваться не могу, потому что за пределами Форкса нет связи.

Но Судьба видимо сжалилась, так как рядом со мной остановилась Honda, но эта модель была новее, чем у Беллы. Боковое стекло опустилось, и я увидел Элис. Чёрт возьми, Элис! Я совершенно забыл про неё.

- Садись, -- сказала она с улыбкой.

Я забрался в тёплый салон - оказывается и будучи в Аду можно испытать блаженство. Я взглянул на водителя и узнал того самого парня, который сидел с Беллой и Элис в столовой. Элис заметила мой пристальный взгляд.

- Джаспер, это мой брат Эдвард. Эдвард, это – парень, который отвезёт тебя домой, после того как ты закрыл ключи в машине, а сам уехал с Беллой Свон, которая всё равно тебя высадила. Не говоря уже о том, что ты совсем забыл обо мне.

- Привет, -- сказал я уныло. Я был уверен, что Белла ненавидит меня и ни тёплый воздух в салоне, ни беззаботность моей сестры, не смогли улучшить моё настроение. Я просто сидел с угрюмым видом на заднем сидении.

Из ступора меня вывел голос Джаспера.

- Они и, правда, очень похожи, -- он обращался к Элис.

- Я же говорила, -- улыбаясь, кивнула она.

- Эй, кто похожи? – спросил я, почувствовав, что это явно сказано обо мне.

- Никто, -- невинно отозвалась Элис, я начал злиться.

- И перепадами настроения тоже, -- откликнулся Джаспер. Так, вот теперь я действительно зол.

- Я же говорила, -- сказала Элис во второй раз. Я лишь застонал и уставился в окно. В мгновение ока мы добрались домой.

Схватив свои вещи, я сразу поднялся к себе в комнату. Элис и Джаспер поднялись следом за мной. Они стояли в дверном проёме и смотрели на меня.

- Ты собираешься рассказать мне, что случилось? – спросила она. Я отрицательно покачал головой. – Почему нет? Тебе станет легче.

- Нет, не станет, Элис! – крикнул я. Я уже просто не мог себя контролировать. Мой день начался отвратительно, но постепенно он становился всё лучше и лучше. А затем в какой-то момент всё изменилось, и под конец я оказался в полном аду. И всё это из-за одного человека, одной девушки. Как одна девушка смогла довести меня до такого? Невероятно красивая, умная девушка, но, тем не менее, всего лишь одна.

- Могло бы стать, -- тихо продолжала спорить Элис. Я вздохнул и швырнул в стену СД-диск, который так не вовремя попался под руку.

- Нет. Мне не станет легче после разговора о ней.

- О ней?

Вот, чёрт. Я не собирался этого говорить. Но теперь уже не отвертеться.

- Белла. Она… Я не знаю. Я едва знаком с ней, но даже когда мы ругаемся или спорим, мне хорошо лишь потому, что я нахожусь рядом с ней. Ведь это нелепо? А теперь она ненавидит меня.

Элис и Джаспер обменялись взглядами, она улыбалась, а он словно сомневался в чём-то. Наконец, он кивнул ей.

- Ты нравишься Белле, - прошептала она. _Нет, это не так._

- Она ненавидит меня, Элис, -- повторил я.

- Почему она разозлилась, что ты сделал? – спросил Джаспер, похоже, он действительно хотел помочь, и я сказал.

- В столовой я сидел с Майком Ньютоном.

Я заметил, что кровь отлила от его лица. Он покачал головой. Никакой надежды.

- Я так и знал… Я влип по полной.


	5. Chapter 5

**ЭЛИС**

Мы с Джаспером сидели вместе за нашим столиком в столовой. Он – удивительный. Он такой забавный, чуткий и красивый. И он совершенно нормально отреагировал, когда я рассказала ему о своём даре предвидения. Конечно, я не упомянула, что видела нашу с ним свадьбу. Не уверена, что он спокойно к этому отнесётся. На самом деле я была уверена в обратном.

Прошлую ночь никак нельзя назвать удачной. Эдвард крушил свои стеллажи с СД-дисками, пока Карлайл и Джаспер его не остановили. После этого Розали, наша прелестная сводная сестра, вознамерилась поговорить с ним, заявив, что он не должен тратить своё время на Беллу. Честно говоря, она использовала другие, более резкие слова, для её описания, после которых Эдвард впал в бешенство. Он не спал всю ночь, и сегодня утром выглядел просто ужасно.

Джаспер поделился, что и Белле этой ночью было не лучше. Она плакала во сне. Последний раз она так плакала в ту ночь, когда переехала жить к нему. Он рассказал мне о случившемся с Беллой, и это потрясло меня. Ей через столько пришлось пройти.

К столику, словно зомби, приблизилась Белла. Не проронив ни слова, она села, но к еде не притронулась, лишь буравила поднос с едой взглядом. Я слегка толкнула Джаспера локтём, когда появился Эдвард. Он выглядел прямо как Белла, подобно зомби. Эдвард уселся за пустым столом, один. Джаспер взглянул на меня и кивнул. Я уже видела, что так и произойдёт, поэтому мы разработали план. Джаспер поцеловал меня в щёку и, поднявшись, пересёк зал, присаживаясь за стол к Эдварду.

Белла наблюдала, как Джаспер опускается на стул рядом с Эдвардом, и на её лице отразилось смятение.

- Почему Джаспер сидит с Эдвардом?

Я слышала заминку в её голосе перед тем, как она произнесла имя моего брата.

- Что ж, Белла, -- сказала я с лёгкой улыбкой, -- Мы с Джаспером считаем, что ты и Эдвард созданы друг для друга, но сами вы этого не замечаете. Он ведь нравится тебе, верно? – Она кивнула. – А ты нравишься ему.

- Нет, не нравлюсь, Элис. Я практически выкинула его из своей машины, бросила посреди дороги. Он ненавидит меня. Вчера я была не в себе… Это настолько глупо - выгнать его из машины, но я была так расстроена, что не соображала, что делаю. – она явно была расстроена случившимся.

- Белла, он не ненавидит тебя. Объясни, из-за чего ты так взбесилась? – я пыталась успокоить её.

- Он сидел с Майком Ньютоном. А Майк используют любую возможность, чтобы сообщить миру какой я отвратительный человек.

- Джаспер говорит, тебе наплевать на то, что думают другие. Почему тебя волнует, что подумает о тебе Эдвард?

- Никто не хочет, чтобы о нём думали, что он спит со всеми вокруг. – ответила она, но по-моему она чего-то не договаривает.

- Верно, но тебя не волновало это раньше.

Она вздохнула и закатила глаза. Боже, неужели я, наконец, заставлю её признаться вслух.

- Он мне нравится, правда нравится, больше чем можно было ожидать после одного дня знакомства. И мне невыносима сама мысль, что он может так думать. Я чувствую себя унизительно, даже не смотря на то, что это неправда. Хотя, полагаю, это не имеет никакого значения, теперь он меня ненавидит.

Упрямая девчонка.

- Сколько ещё раз я должна сказать, что ты ему по-прежнему нравишься, прежде чем это закрепится в твоей голове?

- По крайней мере, ещё раз, -- при этом она посмотрела на меня.

- Ты нравишься ему.

- Лгунья.

Я хотела достучаться до неё, но тщетно, в изнеможение я дотронулась рукой до лба.

- Ладно, попробуем другой подход. Вчера он переломал половину своих дисков, потому что думал, что ТЫ ненавидишь его.

- Это должно что-то значить для меня?

Она не понимает. Думаю, пришло время объяснить, ведь именно таков план.

- Для Эдварда музыка нечто особенное, нечто священное. То, что он крушил всё, значит, что он был очень расстроен и растерян, я бы даже сказала сломлен. В прошлый раз, когда он был в таком состоянии, он молотком сломал своё фортепьяно.

Казалось, это отрезвило её.

- Что случилось? – в её глазах светилось беспокойство. Я сглотнула, воспоминания вновь нахлынули на меня, и это причиняло боль.

- Это случилось в ночь, когда погибли наши родители. Эдварду было восемь, мне девять. Он играл на пианино, а у меня вдруг возникло видение: я увидела их смерть, -- я остановилась, потому что Белла смотрела так, словно у меня выросла вторая голова. – О, да, у меня есть экстрасенсорные способности, но сейчас не об этом. Я стала кричать и плакать, а Эдвард пытался меня успокоить. Он всё спрашивал, что случилось, а когда я, наконец, рассказала, он позвонил нашему дяде. В считанные минуты Карлайл примчался к нам домой. Он обнимал меня, пытаясь, успокоить, когда мы услышали тот жуткий грохот. Дядя со мной на руках кинулся в комнату Эдварда. Мой брат разгромил фортепьяно и Карлайл не успел его остановить. После этого он целый год не играл и даже не слушал музыку.

Я смотрела на Беллу сквозь пелену, застилающую глаза, и вытирала навернувшиеся слёзы. Белла выглядела так, словно её тошнит.

- Почему? – её голос надломился. Белла повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Эдварда. Но стоило ему взглянуть на неё, как она тут же отвела свой взор.

- Почему он больше не играл? – спросила я и она кивнула. – Я не знаю наверняка. Думаю, потому что это слишком сильно напоминало ему о родителях. Мама обучала его игре на пианино с трёх лет. Он особенный, очень талантливый.

- У тебя видения, а он особенный? – Белла улыбнулась. Это была неосознанная, слабая улыбка, но всё же улыбка. И я улыбнулась ей в ответ. – Что заставило его играть вновь?

Я прикусила губу. Эта часть истории для меня мучительнее всего. Это был самый холодный, пустой и полный одиночества год в моей жизни. Сделав глубокий вдох, я начала.

- Помнишь вчера, я сказала, что Эдвард заботливый и на него можно положиться?

Она слегка кивнула.

- Он очень заботился обо мне. После смерти родителей я не могла находиться рядом с другими людьми. Если кто-то кроме Эдварда или Карлайла приближался ко мне, у меня начиналась истерика. Дошло до того, что я перестала выходить из дома. Меня оставили на второй год, потому что преподаватель не мог даже подойти ко мне. Вот почему мы с Эдвардом в одном классе, хотя я старше него на год. Все думали, что будет лучше отправить меня в какое-нибудь спец. учреждение. Все, кроме Эдварда. Он охранял мою комнату. – я улыбнулась, вспомнив это.

- Он спал под дверью, чтобы никто не смог прийти и забрать меня среди ночи. Он всегда приносил мне еду и читал перед сном. Эдвард был моим защитником.

Я заметила, как Белла бросила быстрый взгляд на моего брата, в её глазах можно было прочесть восхищение.

- Однажды Эдвард спросил, что он может сделать, чтобы мне стало лучше. А я сказала, что мне станет лучше лишь, если он вновь начнёт играть. Он ни секунды не медлил и не сомневался, побежал в свою комнату и достал клавиши, которые купил для него Карлайл. Эдвард вернулся в мою комнату и начал играть… На следующий день я впервые за год вышла из дома. Постепенно я вновь стала привыкать – быть среди других людей. С того дня, Эдвард каждую ночь играл, пока я не засну. И он всё ещё играет для меня каждую ночь… Ну, за исключением прошлой.

Белла покачала головой. Она сглотнула, пытаясь сдержать слёзы.

- Элис, я не… Ведь он не из-за меня вновь бросил музыку… да? Я… он не может. Я не позволю ему. Я ведь этого не стою.

- Так, началось самоуничижение…

При этих словах Белла закатила глаза.

- Он думает, что теперь я его ненавижу? – спросила она.

- Да, -- сказала я с тревогой.

- Есть способ, чтобы… исправить это?

Внезапно меня посетило видение. У меня их было так много, что я немедленно узнавала, когда наступало очередное. Я увидела Беллу и Эдварда в нашем доме.

Я тихонько вскрикнула и радостно прижала ладошки к губам. От возбуждения я даже начала подпрыгивать на своём стуле. Белла удивлённо приподняла брови. Но я лишь засмеялась. О, это будет прекрасно! Это будет превосходно!

- Белла, ты должна сегодня приехать к нам домой и остаться на ночь. Ночная вечеринка! Сначала съездим к тебе домой, соберём кое-какие вещи. Будет очень весело! Мы сможем примерять одежду, делать макияж и танцевать под музыку 90-х.

Она была взволнована, больше, чем взволнована. Белла сильно занервничала.

- О, Белла, перестань. Это будет весело. И Эдвард обязательно заговорит с тобой.

- И почему он должен это сделать? – с любопытством спросила она. Я так и знала, что она заинтересуется.

- Серьёзно, Белла, ты думаешь, я тут рассказываю тебе историю жизни Эдварда ради забавы? Эта палка о двух концах. Вы должны находиться в равных условиях. И сейчас Джаспер рассказывает ему о твоей жизни.

- Что!?

* * *

От переводчика:

В этом фике Элис может видеть будущее, ведь в Сумерках она обладала этой способностью будучи человеком.


	6. Chapter 6

**ДЖАСПЕР**

Я сел за столик напротив Эдварда.

- Ладно, дело вот в чём. Твоя сестра хочет, чтобы я рассказал тебе о жизни Беллы. И если ты отложишь в сторону своё чёртово самобичевание, всё будет намного проще. Договорились? Думаю, да.

Эдвард взглянул на меня, в данный момент он выглядел довольно жалко, и его взгляд ничего не выражал.

- Если в двух словах, жизнь Беллы была полным дерьмом. После всего, что ей пришлось пережить, я благодарен за то, что перепады настроения – её единственная проблема. Так вышло, что ей причинил боль почти каждый человек, который когда-либо был ей дорог. Именно поэтому она почти никого к себе не подпускает. Она всегда говорит мне, что ненавидит людей… но она любит Элис и ей нравишься ты. – Я сделал вдох. Эдвард продолжал смотреть на меня.

- Но давай начнём с самого начала. Родители Беллы развелись, когда ей было пять. Мать уехала и забрала её с собой в Финикс. По сути Белла росла сама по себе. Её мать была занята лишь своей жизнью, дни напролёт наслаждалась молодостью, оставляя Беллу одну. Когда Белле было тринадцать, Рене укатила в Вегас с каким-то парнем, а дочь оставила дома. Через три недели, Белла позвонила отцу. Чарли купил ей билет на самолёт, и она прилетела к нему в Форкс. Она хотела начать всё с чистого листа, но оказалось, что это лишь начало её проблем. Рене, по крайней мере, её игнорировала.

Эдвард вздрогнул, и его глаза потемнели от гнева.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил он стальным голосом. Похоже, он итак знал ответ.

- Он бил её. Видимо, Белла слишком сильно напоминала ему Рене, а поскольку он не мог наказать Рене за то, что та ушла, он вымещал злобу на Белле.

Эдвард напрягся. Его глаза метнулись к Белле, она смотрела на него, но быстро отвела взгляд. Он встал.

- Куда ты? – спросил я.

- Убить этого ублюдка, -- заявил он таким тоном, словно это был общеизвестный факт. Как к примеру то, что трава зелёная, а солнце греет.

- По крайней мере, подожди, пока я не закончу. Тогда ты сможешь добавить ещё пару имён в свой список. – Он нахмурился и сел обратно. Элис была права, у него инстинкты защитника. – Она продержалась в его доме целый год. Однажды ночью, он действительно сильно избил её. Синяки, ушибы, сломанное запястье. Он порезал ей руку. Белла позвонила мне, я приехал, чтобы забрать её. Я говорил ей, что она никогда сюда больше не вернётся, что теперь она будет жить со мной и моей семьёй. Она не спорила, она вообще ничего не говорила. Просто сидела там с отсутствующим видом и смотрела прямо перед собой. Это было… по-настоящему страшно. Она неделю не ходила в школу. Это всколыхнуло новый поток слухов о ней, хотя они и не были первыми. Всё началось ещё в январе в её первый год в Форксе.

- Ньютон, -- он почти выплюнул это имя. Я кивнул. – И что он выдумал?

Я сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить.

- Они отдыхали на Рождественской вечеринке. Майк напился и стал к ней грязно приставать. Белла… как там она сама выразилась?... «врезала ему по причинным местам», после чего ушла с вечеринки. Как ты понимаешь, Майку это не очень понравилось. Он рассказал всем на вечеринке, будто видел, что Белла заходила в спальню с двумя разными парнями, и что она пыталась затащить в постель его самого. Каким же безмозглым идиотом надо быть, чтобы поверить в это? Но все поверили, за исключением Эммета. Ты же знаешь Эммета, он встречается с Розали?

Он кивнул и в его взгляде вновь появился смертоносный огонёк.

- Он сидел со мной и Беллой в столовой после того, как все её старые друзья отвернулись от неё. А что они говорили ей… мне даже не хочется это повторять. Где-то в конце учебного года Тайлер Кроули пригласил её на свидание. Она была так взволнованна. Думала, что возможно, вернёт своих друзей, хотя я не понимал, почему она хочет вернуть их. Оказалось, он просто хотел попользоваться ею. Ничего не произошло, но он рассказывал всем свою версию событий. Каждые несколько месяцев, какой-нибудь парень утверждает, что переспал с Беллой, тем самым доказывая, какой он мужик. А переезд Беллы ко мне уж точно не улучшил её репутацию. Мы по-прежнему были рядом с ней, даже после слухов о групповой связи нашей «троицы». Этим летом Эммет стал встречаться с Розали, и она купилась на все эти слухи. Она поставила его перед выбором: либо она, либо Белла.

Эдвард закатил глаза. Ему ли не знать Розали.

- Когда Белла узнала об ультиматуме Розали, знаешь, что она сделала? Она сказала Эммету, что если он счастлив с Розали, то должен выбрать её. Вот такая она самоотверженная. И я не могу понять, откуда в ней это, после всего, что ей пришлось пережить. – Я слышал удивление, прозвучавшее в моём голосе. Я люблю Беллу, она для меня, словно младшая сестра. И её сострадание по отношению к другим людям, никогда не переставало поражать меня.

Эдвард смотрел на Беллу, и на его лице светилось множество разных эмоций. Уважение. Печаль. Интерес. Злость, или точнее гнев.

- Я собираюсь убить их всех. Рене, Чарли, Ньютона, Тайлера, Розали, Эммета. Я собираюсь убить их всех. Как они могли? -- с отчаяньем спросил он.

- Я не знаю. Не понимаю, как её можно вообще обидеть, – я и, правда, не знал.

- Почему она просто не отрицает слухи? – спросил он, в его голосе слышалась мука, словно это причиняло ему физическую боль.

- Она пыталась по началу, но знаешь, то, что однажды вбили в их голову, они приняли как аксиому. Теперь уже она ничего не может сделать. Никто не верит ей. Именно поэтому она такая лёгкая мишень, для всех уродов, что хотят самоутвердиться за её счёт.

- Так она… Она… Белла ненавидит меня? – спросил он, спотыкаясь через слово.

- Нет, -- ответил я улыбаясь. _Это не так. Совсем не так._

Раздался первый звонок, оповещая о том, что ланч закончен. Эдвард, поднявшись, вышел из столовой.

Моя прекрасная маленькая эльфийка незаметно подошла к моему столику. И я почувствовал, как её тёплые губы нежно прижались к моим. Она улыбалась.

- Как всё прошло? – спросила она, заранее зная ответ. Привыкну ли я к этому?

- Хорошо. А у тебя? – её прелестное личико озарилось.

- Наш план сработал! Белла сегодня приедет ко мне с ночёвкой, и Эдвард с ней снова заговорит, -- взволнованно прошептала она и я улыбнулся. – О, да, и ты тоже сегодня приезжай к нам, посмотришь с нами кино.

Я изогнул бровь.

- Это было в твоём видении? – она улыбнулась, как провинившийся ребёнок, который пытается избежать наказания. Я засмеялся, а её улыбка стала ещё шире. Боже, как я люблю, когда она улыбается.

- Практически.

- Что это значит? – спросил я, взяв её за руку и направляясь на следующий урок.

- Это значит, что я его немного дополнила, - отозвалась она, прислонившись ко мне.


	7. Chapter 7

**БЕЛЛА**

Элис со мной вместе поехала к нам домой, чтобы взять мне одежду. Она сразу же прошествовала в мою гардеробную и прихватила пару вещичек. Прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как я проводила ночь пятницы у подруги. Мы собирались сидеть допоздна, смотреть фильмы, есть чипсы, пиццу и прочую нездоровую пищу. Мне не хотелось признаваться в этом Элис, но я была очень взволнована. Нервничала да, но, тем не менее, это было приятное волнение.

Мы уже выехали из города, когда Элис с улыбкой посмотрела на меня и указала на обочину.

- Эй, именно здесь ты высадила Эдварда.

У меня отвисла челюсть.

- Элис! Мне итак плохо, сколько можно поднимать эту тему? – покраснела я, и слегка улыбнулась. Честно говоря, когда Элис сказала, что он простит меня, я почувствовала облегчение. Но всё равно вспоминать об этом инциденте не хотелось.

Мы продолжали ехать, а Элис по ходу давала мне ценные указания. Наконец, мы подъехали к их дому. Он был огромен, более того – невероятно красив. Я стояла и пялилась на дом, раскрыв рот, пока Элис не толкнула меня локтём.

- Идём, внутри есть кое-что получше, -- хихикнула она. Интересно, что она имела в виду, или может кого? Как только она переступила порог, из ниоткуда возник Джаспер, заключая Элис в объятия. Его лицо светилось от счастья, люблю видеть его таким. Джаспер провёл слишком много времени, волнуясь обо мне. Он заслужил это, и думаю, Элис подходит ему как никто другой.

- Я думала у нас будет девичник, Элис, -- грустно сказала я, плаксивым голосом. Нужно было видеть её лицо в этот момент. – Я просто шучу. Люблю видеть вас вместе. Это мило.

Элис попросила Джаспера подождать, указав на диван, и потянула меня за руку наверх. Она практически влетела в свою комнату, и мне ничего не оставалось, как следовать за ней. Комната Элис была выдержана в розовых тонах с фиолетовыми и синими вставками. Она забрала мою сумку и поставила её на кровать, застеленную синим покрывалом. Уже через секунду Элис извлекла из сумки шёлковую голубую блузку, которую я ни разу не надевала и пару обтягивающих джинсов.

- Одень это, -- скомандовала она.

- Зачем?

Элис не ответила. Она распустила мой «конский хвост» и стала расчёсывать и укладывать мне волосы. Что она только не делала, прежде чем результат её удовлетворил. Она улыбнулась и я сделала то же самое, думая, что пытка на этом закончена. Но, увы, нет. На очереди был макияж. Должна признать, что выглядела я во сто крат лучше, чем этим утром. Элис не только экстрасенс, она ещё и волшебница.

- Теперь одевайся и спускайся вниз. Ты ведь сможешь найти где это, правда? – она улыбнулась своей собственной шутке.

- Зачем ты всё это делаешь?

Она улыбнулась.

- Ты мне доверяешь? – спросила она. Да, конечно, я ей доверяю.

- Нет, -- сказала я из вредности. Элис засмеялась.

- Конечно, доверяешь. Увидимся внизу. О, и не забывай дышать.

С этими словами она ушла. Я понимала, что нет никакого смысла сопротивляться Элис, поэтому надела то, что она выбрала. Сделала глубокий вдох, уверенная, что должно произойти что-то важное, и покинула безопасную комнату Элис.

Медленно и осторожно я спускалась по лестнице вниз, но каким-то образом всё же умудрилась споткнуться. Я была уверена, что упаду, ведь это случается со мной довольно часто. Но столкновения с полом так и не произошло. Вместо этого я почувствовала руку на своей талии, которая не дала мне упасть. Я обернулась, чтобы рассмотреть своего спасителя и у меня перехватило дыхание. Оказавшись в плену изумрудно-зелёных глаз, я забыла обо всём. Я просто стояла не в силах вымолвить и слово: ни «спасибо», ни «привет» или даже «чёрт возьми, он прикоснулся ко мне!». А он всё ещё касался меня. Эдвард по-прежнему обнимал меня рукой за талию.

- Что она здесь делает? – раздался голос позади меня. Испугавшись, я вновь начала падать.

На этот раз реакция Эдварда не помогла. Я просто потянула его следом за собой, и мы вместе приземлились на холодный деревянный пол. Хотя, по сути, Эдвард был сверху на мне, а его лицо оказалось лишь в паре сантиметров от моего. Моё дыхание стало прерывистым и не потому, что я только что скатилась с лестницы вниз, его губы были невероятно близко. И если я немного наклоню голову, наши губы соприкоснутся. Кто-то поблизости прочистил горло.

Эдвард поспешно слёз с меня и протянул мне руку, помогая подняться. Хоть это и не поцелуй, но всё же физический контакт, и каким бы невинным он не был, это всё равно было очень приятно. Я обернулась посмотреть на пару, ставшую причиной нашего с Эдвардом «падения». Розали… и Эммет.

- Привет, Эм, -- бодро сказала я, зная, что это взбесит Розали. И оказалась права, Розали почти зашипела на меня.

- Что она здесь делает? – требовательно спросила она у Эдварда.

- Не знаю, -- ответил он. Роуз впилась в меня взглядом.

- Я пригласила её, -- Элис появилась из-за спины Розали. И я в очередной раз поняла, что обожаю свою новую подругу. Розали изменилась в лице, казалось, она вот-вот взорвётся. Вздохнув, она выдавила:

- Неважно, убедись, что она будет держаться подальше от меня, -- с этими словами они с Эмметом стали подниматься наверх.

- Почему, Роуз? Думаешь шлюха – это заразно и боишься подхватить парочку микробов? Или думаешь, что я наброшусь на Эммета? – Это была ложь. Мы с Эмметом всегда были просто друзьями и ничего более. Мне просто не нравилась Роуз.

Она развернулась ко мне.

- Нет, Белла. Я нисколько не волнуюсь об этом. Эммет уже рассказал мне, что между вами ничего не было. Я просто волнуюсь о том, что ты сделаешь с Эдвардом. Весь этот душераздирающий погром прошлой ночью произошёл из-за тебя. Я вообще не знаю, что он в тебе нашёл. Не похоже, чтобы ты была симпатичной или даже умной. Кроме того, ты спишь с любым парнем, который обратит на тебя внимание!

_О, это предел_.

- По крайней мере, я не заставляю своего парня выбирать между мной и его друзьями. Чёрт, Розали когда, наконец, ты перестанешь быть такой су… -- я не смогла закончить, потому что Джаспер накрыл мой рот своей рукой. Розали лишь сверкнула глазами и потащила Эммета наверх.

Я сделала глубокий вдох и попыталась уйти, но Джаспер крепко меня держал. Я взглянула на Эдварда, он сконфужено отвёл взгляд и стал подниматься наверх. Наконец, Джаспер отпустил меня, и я направилась прямо к двери. Отставая на полшага, позади меня шла Элис. Я пыталась открыть дверцу машины, когда она опустила свою руку мне на плечо. Я резко крутанулась к ней.

- Элис, ты сказала, будет весело, но это не так. Падение с лестницы, ссора с твоей сводной сестрой… Он ведь даже не взглянул на меня, Элис. Он не хочет, чтобы я была здесь. Мы можем просто забыть об этом? Это не сработало. – Я вновь повернулась к машине.

- Белла, не делай этого. Ты будешь сожалеть потом. Я могу поклясться в этом. – прошептала она.

Мне отчаянно захотелось зарыдать или закричать, или… Я схватила ключи от машины и швырнула их в дерево.

- Прямо как Эдвард, -- пробормотала она.

- Я не вернусь в дом, -- чётко сказала я и села на землю прислонившись к машине. Мне было наплевать на дождь, главное он скроет слёзы, которые грозили вот-вот пролиться.

- Белла, что случилось?

_Что случилось? Что случилось?!?!_

- Элис, много чего случилось. Для начала, мне нравится твой брат. Я едва знаю его и всё чего я хочу, это быть с ним рядом, но он даже не смотрит на меня. Кроме того, я очень боюсь тех чувств, что он вызывает во мне. Я не доверяю людям, просто не доверяю. Но я ужасно хочу довериться ему, хотя знаю, что он причинит мне боль так же, как это делали все остальные. Это… надо быть мазохистом, чтобы верить людям. Это словно позволить людям разрушить тебя.

- Белла, ты ведь это несерьёзно? Никто из тех, кому ты доверяешь, не причинит тебе боль.

Это была ложь.

- Нет. Никто из тех, кому ТЫ доверяешь, не причинит тебе боль. Всё кому доверяю Я, только этим и занимаются.

И это была правда. Меня предавали, втаптывали в грязь и бросали столько раз, что и не счесть. Всякий раз, как я впускала кого-то, моё сердце разбивали. И я не понимаю, откуда после всего у него есть силы биться.

- Если я расскажу тебе кое-что, обещаешь сохранить это в тайне? -- спросила Элис, её лицо было абсолютно серьёзным.

- Конечно. Почему нет? – вздохнула я.

- Есть три человека, которые никогда не предадут тебя. Не зависимо от того, сколько ты будешь рыдать, кричать или швыряться чем попало в деревья, мы тебя не предадим. Потому что мы любим тебя.

В её голосе было столько неподдельного сострадания и уверенности, что я была больше не в состоянии сдерживать слёзы. Элис села рядом со мной и крепко меня обняла.

- Кто это «мы»? – она улыбнулась. Я уже знала, о ком она говорит, но мне хотелось, чтобы она сказала это вслух.

- Джаспер, я и мой брат, который сделает сегодня вечером что-то очень милое. Но это случится, лишь если ты останешься. – она выделила каждое слово. Я попыталась сделать вид, что обдумываю это, но моя слабая улыбка была красноречивей слов. Конечно же, я осталась.


	8. Chapter 8

**ЭДВАРД**

Я надел свои наушники, но музыку так и не включил. Музыка лишь усложнит всё. Мне хотелось побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Я хотел бы прожить последние несколько минут заново, какими бы болезненными они не были.

Во-первых, спускаясь вниз, я обнаружил в своём доме Беллу. Затем она чуть не убилась, и я её спас. «Ну, да, точно,» - подумал я. –«У тебя просто появился повод прикоснуться к ней». Не то, чтобы я возражал. Но из-за горлопанки Розали возникли новые проблемы. Под проблемами я подразумеваю себя, лежащего сверху на Белле на полу в гостиной. И я снова не возражал. Но присутствие там же Эммета и Розали оказалось весьма не кстати, на самом деле они всё разрушили.

Не могу поверить, что Розали вела себя как последняя су… стерва по отношению к Белле. Роуз ведь даже не знает её и просто идёт на поводу всех этих слухов. Затем, она начинает комментировать мой «душераздирающий погром», как она выразилась. Спасибо тебе, Роуз, мне безумно хотелось, чтобы Белла узнала об этом.

Когда же она взглянула на меня своими большими карими глазами… это было уже слишком. Красивая и безупречная Белла заслуживает больше, чем я. Я ведь сам словно «душераздирающий погром», хаос. Ей нужен кто-то кто сможет позаботиться о ней, кто будет любить её так, как она того заслуживает. А я для этого не достаточно хорош.

Джаспер постучался в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, зашёл. Он пересёк комнату и выглянул в окно. Я последовал за ним, вытаскивая из ушей наушники. На улице Белла швырнула ключи в дерево и опустилась на землю рядом с машиной. Ей было больно, и причина этой боли я. У меня возникло дикое желание бежать туда и покрепче её обнять.

- Она думает, что безразлична тебе, -- заявил Джаспер. Я не знал, как реагировать на это и просто молчал.

Он смотрел на меня в ожидании ответа.

- Что? – спросил я, а он закатил глаза.

- Она нравится тебе?

_Оу, прямо с места в карьер_.

- Да… -- ответил я осторожно.

- Тогда пойди и скажи ей, -- скомандовал Джаспер.

- Просто пойти и сказать: «Ты мне нравишься. А я нравлюсь тебе?» Мы же не в третьем классе.

- Это сработало со мной и Элис, -- ответил он и я засмеялся.

- Да, но вы ведь две половинки.

Он смотрел на меня так, словно я пропустил что-то очень очевидное.

- А ты никогда не думал, что Белла может быть твоей?

Я не смог ответить, просто мне было неловко признаться ему, что он прав. Я уверен Джаспер хороший человек, но… Как сказать ему, что в тот самый момент, когда Белла спросила меня верю ли я во вторые половинки, я понял что она является моей.

- Как бы то ни было, я просто не смогу сказать этого, -- ответил я, стараясь обойти подводные камни.

- Тогда покажи это, изобрази, что угодно, потому что она не будет ждать вечно. Она не заслуживает того, чтобы её держали в подвешенном состоянии.

Он прав. Вот только, как я могу показать ей?

**БЕЛЛА**

Я вошла в дом вместе с Элис, капельки воды стекали с моей одежды и мокрых волос. Я выглядела ужасно. Блузка испорчена, джинсы прилипли к ногам, а об укладке и макияже лучше и вовсе не вспоминать.

Но как только я зашла в дом, всё это перестало иметь значение, потому что я услышала самый прекрасный звук на свете. Где-то в доме играла нежная фортепианная мелодия, и я почувствовала, как к глазам подступают слёзы. Я взглянула на Элис, она улыбнулась и взяла меня за руку. Минув гостиную, я очутилась в большой комнате, которая выглядела как старый танцевальный зал. В противоположном углу, на высокой платформе стоял большой рояль.

Я приблизилась к роялю, Элис оставила меня, как только мы вошли в зал. Я была настолько очарована песней, что даже не обратила внимания на человека, сидящего за роялем.

**ЭДВАРД**

Я перестал дышать и почти растерял всю свою решимость, когда Белла вошла в зал. Даже насквозь промокшая, особенно насквозь промокшая, она была самым прекрасным существом, которое я когда-либо видел.

Едва ли она осознаёт, насколько вдохновляет меня, я и сам не до конца понимаю. Я придумал слова песни во время ланча в тот первый день, а музыку сочинил всего час назад.

Я сглотнул, пытаясь смочить пересохшее горло. Белла стояла прямо возле меня. Сейчас или никогда.

Стоит тебе взглянуть на меня,

И я теряюсь, не зная, что сказать.

Ты заставляешь меня сомневаться,

И очередной день длится вечность.

Но я пробежал бы сквозь бесконечные леса,

И я готов переплыть океан,

За одно лишь обещание,

Что ты останешься со мной.

Кто знал, что склон окажется столь гладким,

Казалось, это не должно произойти.

Я быстро пал, назад мне нет пути.

Я отгоняю эти мысли, но…

Неужели это правда, я не сплю

Я так напуган

Я, кажется, тебя люблю!

Белла застыла, когда я сказал, что люблю её. Я понимал, должно быть, сейчас она шокирована. Очевидно, она считала, что не только не нравится мне, она думала, что я ненавижу её, честно говоря, это очень далеко от истины. На самом деле я влюбился в неё, и думал, что это она меня ненавидит. Тогда на философии Белла была права. Жизнь теряет свою ценность, когда думаешь, что потерял свою вторую половинку.

И сейчас, я был уверен, что своим признанием вновь отпугнул её. Но тем не менее, я не раскаиваюсь в принятом решении. Я открыл ей своё сердце, и она может разбить его, прямо здесь и сейчас. Но я не сожалею об этом. Я никогда не стану жалеть, что люблю её.

Я закончил играть и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на девушку. Она, казалось, снова стала моей Беллой. Она улыбалась мне.

- Ты написал это? – я лишь кивнул, боясь, что голос может подвести. – Обо мне? – я вновь кивнул. Её лицо светилось.

- О чём ты думаешь? – наконец спросил я, когда она надолго замолчала.

- О твоей песне, -- улыбнулась Белла. Я отрицательно покачал головой и она смутилась.

- О твоей песне, -- разъяснил я, и её лицо вновь озарилось. Мне хотелось знать, что я должен сделать, чтобы она оставалась такой же счастливой подольше, всегда. – Так что там на счёт твоей песни?

- Я думаю о конце, -- она покраснела. Это было очаровательно.

- В каком смысле, о конце? Это когда я закончил играть? – включил я «дурака». Она ещё больше покраснела, а я продолжал улыбаться ей. А затем она сделал что-то, чего я никак не ожидал. Она меня стукнула, это был шутливый хлопок по руке, и к слову, мне понравилось. Затем закатила глаза и направилась к выходу.

Я оказался прямо позади неё. И успев обнять за талию, притянул к себе. Она даже не сопротивлялась.

- Куда ты идёшь? – прошептал я, наклонившись к её уху, и почувствовал её дрожь, у меня перехватило дыхание. Какое-то время мы просто стояли, прижимаясь друг к другу.

Белла смотрела на меня, она была взволнована. Я тоже не отрываясь смотрел на неё, и, кажется, был взволнован не меньше. Мне безумно хотелось поцеловать её, но я не был уверен, что она хочет того же. А я не собирался на неё давить.

- Думаю, нам стоит вернуться к Джасперу и Элис, -- прошептал я и Белла кивнула.

Медленно с неохотой я убрал руки с её талии и почувствовал, словно совершил ошибку, что это не правильно. Стоило мне отпустить её и я почувствовал себя уязвимым, не целым. Думаю, она чувствовала то же самое, потому что шла очень близко, насколько это было возможно. Других намёков и не требовалось, я взял её за руку. И вновь появилось ощущение целостности.

Когда мы вошли в гостиную, оказалось, что здесь нас ждут не Элис и Джаспер. Скорее всего они сейчас наверху в её комнате «смотрят кино». А здесь нас дожидались Карлайл и Эсме. Никто из них не сказал ничего по поводу того, что мы держались за руки, хотя Карлайл выгнул бровь.

- Ты должно быть Белла. Мы так рады видеть тебя в своём доме, - сказала Эсме. Какая же она всё-таки приветливая и милая.

- Спасибо за гостеприимство. Ваш дом такой красивый.

- Большое спасибо, милая, - Эсме поднялась с дивана и крепко обняла Беллу.

- Белла, мы так много о тебе слышали, - включился Карлайл, а Белла при этих словах вздрогнула.

- Всё ложь. Я уверена.

- Нет, Эдвард был прав, когда ты улыбаешься, вся комната наполняется светом, - Белла покраснела и посмотрела на меня, она улыбнулась своей фирменной улыбкой, от которой у меня всегда перехватывает дыхание.

- Спасибо, сэр, - она, не отрываясь, смотрела мне в глаза.

- Пожалуйста, зови меня Карлайл.

- Э… Пап, -- начал я. – Мы с Беллой пойдём к Элис, ладно?

Я не был уверен, что это по правилам. До этого я ни с кем не встречался, и не знал разрешено ли это. Ладно, пусть Розали и Эммет постоянно торчат в её комнате, да и Джаспер стал уже постоянным гостем в комнате Элис. Но я то парень, вдруг ко мне и подход другой?

Карлайл, глядя на меня, улыбнулся.

- Думаю, это было бы прекрасно. Я лишь надеюсь, Элис и Джаспер не слишком разозлятся, когда вы прервёте их кино.

Белла рассмеялась, она прикрыла рот рукой, но продолжала посмеиваться. Её смех был гораздо мелодичнее, чем любая песня, которую я когда-либо написал.

Из-за того, что Белла всё ещё смеялась, когда мы поднимались по лестнице, она несколько раз оступилась. Я не возражал против того, чтобы спасать её. Хотя, вновь лежать с ней (точнее на ней) на полу гостиной было бы не так уж и плохо. Я быстро прогнал эту мысль от себя прочь. Я не стал бы рисковать жизнью Беллы лишь для того, чтобы быть к ней ближе. Кроме того для этого есть другие более безопасные и более интересные способы. К тому времени, как мы дошли до двери Элис, я обнимал Беллу за талию, крепко удерживая её в вертикальном положении.

Белла толкнула дверь, и мы оба были весьма удивлены, обнаружив Элис и Джаспера на полу, они неотрывно смотрели на экран. Картина, открывшаяся нашим глазам, называлась «сама невинность», за исключением искорок, пляшущих в глазах Элис. Джаспер нажал паузу.

- Мы можем чем-то вам помочь? – спросила Элис. У Беллы заурчало в животе.

- Думаю, мы поедем за пиццей или чем-нибудь ещё. Вы едите? – отозвался я.

Элис подскочила и втянула Беллу в комнату.

- Эдвард, Джаспер, выметайтесь. Если мы собираемся в город, то нам с Беллой нужно немного прихорошиться, -- мы с Джаспером остались стоять на месте, потрясённо моргая. – Быстро!

* * *

От переводчика:

Сразу говорю, стихоплёт из меня никудышный, поэтому простите, если что...

Я постаралась наиболее полно передать смысл песни и при этом не забывать о рифме, или хотя бы просто о созвучии (хотя в песнях рифма не столь важна =))).

Но о том, что в конечном итоге получилось судить вам.

И как всегда, комментарии приветствуются и очень ценятся.


	9. Chapter 9

**БЕЛЛА**

Когда Элис сказала, что нам нужно немного прихорошиться, я наивно полагала, что она имеет в виду переодеться. Пожалуй, мне стоит привыкнуть к тому, что у Элис ничего «просто» не бывает. После сорока пяти минут укладки волос феном и плойкой, карандаша для глаз, и сотен примерок, я, очевидно, была готова. Чтобы собраться самой Элис понадобилось всего пять минут.

Пока мы спускались вниз, Элис мёртвой хваткой держала меня за руку, сказав, что это для моей же безопасности. Второе к чему мне стоит привыкнуть, всегда доверять экстрасенсу. Но даже с Элис, я умудрилась споткнуться, когда до конца лестницы осталось всего три ступеньки. Я надеялась, что Элис удержит меня, но вместо этого она меня отпустила. Я даже не успела подумать, почему она так поступила, как оказалась в чьих-то объятиях.

Я взглянула, чтобы проверить. Изумрудно-зелёные глаза? Да, они самые. Улыбка, захватывающая дух? Да. Невероятно красивый? Двойное да. Мой Эдвард.

- Тебе противопоказано ходить по этим ступенькам. Ты - угроза безопасности, -- сказал он со смехом.

- Своей или других? – спросила я. В его глазах загорелся огонёк.

- И то и другое. Помнишь, как ты утянула меня вниз следом за собой? – он улыбался так широко, что казалось лицо, может треснуть.

Я вновь покраснела, не только из-за того, что была такой неуклюжей. Просто я вспомнила, как близка была к тому, чтобы поцеловать его.

Эдвард выпустил меня из объятий, хотя по-прежнему сжимал мою руку. Джаспер взял Элис за руку и мы направились к выходу, но нам помешали.

- Эй, куда вы ребята собрались? – это был Эммет… и Розали, стоящая позади него, скривившись от отвращения.

Никто из нас не ответил, мы просто стояли, переглядываясь. Это неловкое молчание начинало раздражать, поэтому я ответила.

- Мы собираемся поесть пиццу, -- Эммет улыбнулся. Только что я сказала волшебное для него слово.

- А мы можем поехать? – спросил он. И снова мы погрузились в молчание. Я взглянула на Элис. Несомненно, она должна знать хорошо ли это всё закончится.

- Эммет, давай поедем в Порт-Анджелес. Пицца звучит не слишком аппетитно, -- сказала Розали. Эммет посмотрел на неё так, словно она резанула лезвием по его сердцу.

- Роуз, я люблю пиццу. Неужели мы не можем сходить в пиццерию хотя бы раз? – пожаловался он. Розали закатила глаза.

- Нет. Эммет, дело даже не в пицце. Дело в них. Ты ведь выбрал меня, не их.

Я сделала шаг к ней, но Эдвард сжал мою руку.

- Только потому, что ты заставила меня выбрать. И я даже не собирался выбирать тебя. Я хотел выбрать их, но Белла сказала мне быть счастливым. Она - причина, по которой мы с тобой вместе. Она не пыталась нас разлучить. Боже, Розали, повзрослей уже.

Вау, похоже, что это Эммет, наконец, повзрослел. Розали побледнела, казалось, её мир рухнул, она убежала к себе в комнату.

- Белла, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, повернулся он ко мне. Я кивнула и последовала за ним, нехотя выпустив руку Эдварда.

Эммет уставился в пол, ему было стыдно.

- Я не должен был выбирать её. Прости меня.

- Ты её любишь? – при моём вопросе Эммет поднял голову.

- А какое это им…

- Просто ответь на вопрос, Эммет, -- я уже знала ответ, я знала, что Эммет любит её.

- Да.

Я улыбнулась, а Эммет продолжал пристально смотреть на меня.

- Я сказала тебе выбрать Роуз, потому что хотела, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я и сейчас этого хочу. Иди наверх и поговори с ней. Думаю, она смирится с тем, что мы будем друзьями, особенно зная, что иначе может совсем потерять тебя.

- Почему ты так говоришь?

Парни такие тугодумы.

- Потому что она тоже любит тебя и не хочет потерять, -- я видела, что загорелась воображаемая лампочка в его голове. Он улыбнулся и заключил меня в свои медвежьи объятия, как делал это раньше.

Он заторопился назад к лестнице, и я следом за ним. Эммет уже поднялся на пять ступенек, затем обернулся и спустился вниз.

- Эммет, что… -- начала я. Он показал на меня, а затем на Эдварда.

- Обидишь её, и я убью тебя.

У меня отвисла челюсть. Эммет выглядел совершенно серьёзно.

- Я никогда не обижу её, -- отозвался Эдвард, вновь взяв меня за руку.

- Хорошо, -- Эммет развернулся и взбежал по лестнице вверх, направляясь к своей девушке.

- Ну так, что там на счёт пиццы? – спросила я.


	10. Chapter 10

ЭДВАРД

Мы уже сделали заказ и теперь просто сидели и ждали за столиком. Белла сидела слева от меня, Элис и Джаспер напротив. Я не выпускал руку Беллы больше, чем на несколько секунд с тех пор как мы покинули дом. Я даже позволил Джасперу сесть за руль, а сам тем временем сидел на заднем сидении с Беллой.

Мы с Джаспером разговаривали о какой-то ерунде, когда я увидел то самое выражение в глазах Элис, у неё возникло видение. За семнадцать лет я с лёгкостью научился определять, когда они приходят. Когда Джаспер заметил, как я смотрю на Элис, он повернулся к ней. Затем также неожиданно, как и появилось, видение исчезло.

Элис с лёгкой улыбкой уставилась на Беллу. Белла была немного смущена и, похоже, волновалась. Улыбка Элис стала шире.

- Это явно самое странное видение из всех, что я видела. Давай же, Белла, спроси меня.

- Как твои видения работают? – спросила она после секундного замешательства. Элис заулыбалась, а я начал понимать.

- Подожди-ка, у тебя было видение о том, как Белла спрашивает тебя о твоих видениях? – уточнил я. Она кивнула, продолжая всё время посмеиваться.

Джаспер и Белла выглядели так, словно почувствовали себя чужими здесь, Элис тоже заметила.

- Извините, -- отозвалась она, но Элис итак уже была прощена. Она серьёзно посмотрела на Беллу.

- Мои видения не высечены в камне, будущее изменчиво. Оно колеблется, меняется в зависимости от обстоятельств. Как например, я не могла видеть, что Эдвард играет свою песню…

- Её песню, - перебил я. Элис одарила меня взглядом, а я лишь улыбнулся своей любимой старшей сестричке.

- Хорошо, я не могла видеть, что Эдвард играет твою песню, пока он сам не решил, что будет играть.

У Беллы вдруг появилось такое выражение… даже не знаю, как описать его. Она выглядела почти самодовольной, так словно победила или раскрыла тайну. Элис улыбалась, она уже знала, почему Белла такая. Глупые экстрасенсорные способности.

- Так ты говоришь, что будущее зависит от выбора, который мы делаем. Тогда, как твой брат, после всего этого, может верить в судьбу?

Теперь была моя очередь почувствовать себя самодовольным. Я сто раз задавал этот вопрос сестре.

- Когда я сказала, что будущее не высечено в камне, я не врала. Это правда. Обычно многое меняется. Но есть и другие, есть видения, которые я видела, когда была маленькой и они всегда остаются неизменными, меняются лишь незначительные детали, которые не меняют суть видения.

Её ответ немного отличался от того, что она говорила обычно, но смысл остался тот же.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? Я не понимаю, -- сказала Белла. Элис покраснела.

- Элис, и что же осталось неизменным? – серьёзно спросил я. Элис никогда не краснеет, наверно это хорошо. Элис покачала головой.

- Что это, Элис? – в свою очередь поинтересовался Джаспер. Это заставило её вновь покраснеть.

Элис повернулась и посмотрела на него.

- Ты.

На лбу у Джаспера появились складки.

- Я не пон…

Элис прервала его:

- В каждом видении о моём будущем я видела тебя. В них ты всегда был со мной. Ты - моё будущее.

Большинству братьев было бы неприятно слышать, как их сестра говорит такое какому-то парню. Но я не был нормальным братом, да и Элис с трудом можно назвать нормальной сестрой. Я был приятно взволнован тем, что она нашла свою любовь. Она слишком долго была одна.

Я смотрел на Джаспера, чтобы узнать его реакцию. Если бы он отреагировал плохо, значит он не заслуживал её. Если бы он отреагировал плохо, я вероятно убил бы его.

- Ты – моё будущее, - прошептал он.

Ладно, убийство не понадобится. Они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. И я отвернулся, это слишком личное. Я смотрел на своего ангела, мою судьбу.

Элис, -- осторожно сказала Белла. – А ты видишь будущее других людей?

Элис ухмыльнулась, она по-прежнему неотрывно смотрела на Джаспера.

- Не так ясно, как своё собственное. Если это кто-то, кто дорог мне, то я вижу намного чётче, чем, если бы это был просто посторонний, случайный человек.

Белла нервно заёрзала. Элис, наконец, заставила себя оторваться от Джаспера. Она посмотрела на меня, я смутился. Почему она смотрит на меня? Ведь это Белла задала ей вопрос.

- Да, -- сказала Элис всё ещё, глядя на меня. Затем она перевела взгляд на Беллу. Я повернулся и пристально посмотрел на неё, Белла покраснела. Она смотрелась очень прелестно с этим румянцем на щеках.

- Что… -- начал спрашивать я, но моя сестра покачала головой.

- Это - ответ на вопрос, который Белла хотела задать.

Какой вопрос хотела задать Белла? Почему она покраснела?

- Белла… -- позвал я, она отказывалась посмотреть на меня. Я протянул руку и нежно повернул её за подбородок к себе, почувствовав, как сквозь пальцы пробежал электрический разряд.

- Нет. Я не скажу тебе, -- сказала она, но, похоже, что её сила воли с каждой секундой становилась слабее.

- Пожалуйста, Белла, -- прошептал я, наклоняясь ближе к её лицу.

- Нет, -- прошептала она в ответ и закрыла глаза. Её губы были так близко, что я чувствовал её тёплое дыхание. А затем я, потеряв самообладание, нежно прильнул к ним. Белла отреагировала иначе, чем я ожидал. Её руки взметнулись вверх, обнимая меня, Белла притянула меня ещё ближе, углубляя поцелуй.

Наконец, мы оторвались друг от друга. Я тяжело дышал, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. И Белла тоже. Она положила голову мне на плечо, а я обнял её рукой.

- Так ты скажешь мне? – спросил я.

- Нет, -- улыбнулась она.


	11. Chapter 11

БЕЛЛА

- Любимый драгоценный камень?

- Драгоценный камень?

- Да, как алмаз, рубин, топаз…

- Эдвард Энтони, ты что планируешь купить мне драгоценности?

- Просто ответь на вопрос, Изабелла Мари.

- Изумруд. Э… любимый цвет?

- Синий. А твой?

- Чёрный. Любимый мультфильм?

- Подожди-ка минутку, -- сказал он. Эдвард приподнялся на локте и внимательно посмотрел на меня.

- Что? – спросила я, тоже приподнявшись на локте.

- Чёрный? Это ведь не настоящий цвет. Синий, красный, жёлтый, зелёный. Вот это настоящие цвета. Я даже согласен на розовый.

Я закатила глаза и перевернулась на живот. Мы больше часа лежали на полу в его комнате, просто задавая друг другу глупые маленькие вопросы. И каждый ответ, что он дал, лишь раззадорил и заинтриговал меня ещё больше. Это был двенадцатый вопрос, из-за которого мы спорим. По большей части в новых отношениях, большое количество споров и разногласий - это плохо. Для нас же всё вполне естественно и в порядке вещей. Мы расходимся во мнениях и продолжаем двигаться дальше.

- Если ты хочешь девушку, которая любит розовый цвет, тогда встречайся с Джессикой Стенли. Мой любимый цвет – чёрный. И да, прежде чем ты, снова заведёшь свою шарманку, чёрный – это цвет. И знаешь что, Умник, чёрный включает в себя все остальные цвета.

Эдвард засмеялся и перевернул меня на спину. А затем склонился надо мной, его лицо оказалось в паре сантиметров от моего.

- Ладно, Умница, чёрный – это цвет, -- проговорил он и поцеловал меня. Мы столько раз целовались этим вечером, что немудрено сбиться со счёта. Хотя я всё же не сбилась. Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать меня тридцать два раза, а сейчас уже тридцать три. Я же смущенно придвигалась к нему, чтобы поцеловать сорок семь раз. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Сложно устоять перед таким соблазном.

- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, -- сказала я минуту спустя.

- А что был за вопрос?

Очевидно, я пагубно влияю на его здоровье. Нехватка кислорода делает его очень забывчивым.

- Твой любимый мультфильм? – повторила я. У Эдварда появился этот странный взгляд. – Что?

- На самом деле, я не смотрел мультики даже, когда был намного моложе.

Моя челюсть отвисла. Не может быть. Пожалуйста, пусть он шутит.

- Ты ведь шутишь, да?

К сожалению, он нахмурился.

- Нет.

Бедный Эдвард. Он был совершенно лишён детства.

- Тебе не разрешали? – спросила я и он отвёл взгляд.

- Разрешали. Просто я и правда не смотрел их.

Я задумалась, возможно, это как-то связано с его родителями или сестрой. Может, я слишком давлю на него пытаясь выведать ответ.

Внезапно Эдвард поднялся. Он схватил меня за руки и поднял следом за собой. Затем крепко обхватив руками, что-то прошептал.

- Что? – переспросила я. Он робко улыбнулся.

- Рен и Стимпи*. Я просто пошутил, я смотрел мультики всё время, пока был маленьким. А ты ведь и правда поверила.

Я попыталась стукнуть его, но мои руки были плотно зажаты между нашими телами.

- Вот уж никогда не думала, что ты станешь мне лгать, -- я постаралась, чтобы в моём голосе звучало негодование. Он засмеялся.

- Прости меня, -- но в его голосе не было ни капли сожаления. Чем сильнее я пыталась выбраться, тем крепче он меня держал.

- Мне жаль, простишь меня? – попытался он вновь.

Он осторожно поцеловал меня. Тридцать четыре. Во время поцелуя, мне удалось отвлечь Эдварда настолько, что мои руки оказались свободны. Я стукнула его по руке и он отпрянул. Выражение его лица при этом было весьма забавным, а в глазах плескался адреналин. Его рот был слегка приоткрыт и он жадно глотал воздух. Я засмеялась и рванула к двери, но Эдвард оказался быстрее. Его руки обвили меня прежде, чем я достигла её. И как всегда моё равновесие было против меня.

Я даже не знаю, как это случилось на этот раз, но мы вновь оказались лежащими на полу, только теперь сверху была я. Я приблизила свои губы к его, моё тело пронзила дрожь. Поверить не могу, что собираюсь сделать это.

- Я люблю тебя, -- прошептала я, едва касаясь его губ. В его изумрудных глазах отразилась буря эмоций.

- Ты только что сказала…? – выдохнул он. Его пристальный взгляд заворожил меня, я чувствовала, как краснеют мои щеки, а сердце пропустило пару ударов.

- Ты сказал это ещё раньше, а я нет. Не то, чтобы я не любила тебя тогда, просто я была взволнована. И удивлена. Я люблю тебя, и это пугает. Разве можно любить кого-то, кого знаешь два дня?

Он аккуратно перекатил нас на бок, чтобы мы лежали друг напротив друга. Затем взял моё лицо в ладони, и я почувствовала лёгкое покалывание, словно от тока.

- Кажется, ты говорила, что можешь сама выбрать кого любить? Разве ты не выбрала меня?

Неужели мы начнём тот спор по-новой. Если я не придумаю что-то получше, готова поклясться, что этот спор может затянуться навсегда.

- Возможно, я выбрала тебя, -- поцеловала я Эдварда. – А может и нет.

Он посмотрел на меня, что-то вспомнив. Я помню, когда он смотрел на меня так в прошлый раз. Я отвернулась, не желая смотреть в эти прекрасные зелёные глаза, пока он будет пытаться получить ответ на свой вопрос.

- Что ты собиралась спросить у Элис?

- Э… ничего важного. Эй, я хочу пить, давай сходим на кухню за колой.

Это было очень глупо, и я отползла в сторону. Я знала, что он не сдастся так просто.

Эдвард поднял меня на ноги.

- Запрыгивай на спину.

Он что серьёзно? Эдвард улыбнулся.

- Я не шучу. Я же сказал, что больше не позволю тебе ходить по этой лестнице.

Когда мы вернулись из города, он сказал то же самое, и отнёс меня наверх на руках, словно мы были молодожёнами.

- Эдвард, -- недовольно начала я.

- Ты хочешь пить или нет? – спросил он с улыбкой. Мы оба знали, что это всего лишь уловка, чтобы отвлечь внимание, а мне это сейчас «ой, как необходимо». Я запрыгнула к нему на спину, и мы стали спускаться по лестнице. Карлайл и Эсме сидели в гостиной и смотрели телевизор. Мы, конечно же, должны были пройти мимо них, чтобы попасть на кухню.

- Эдвард? – спросила Эсме. Я покраснела. Ладно, я, конечно, люблю Эдварда, но всё равно не слишком комфортно сидеть на его спине, когда на меня смотрят его родители.

- Белла и лестница понятия не совместимые. Лестница обычно скидывает её, – простодушно заявил он. Я потрепала его по голове, напоминая, что я всё ещё здесь.

- Ну, вы ребята, уже не на лестнице. Думаю, Белла может идти и сама.

Спасибо Эсме. Я тебя обожаю. Он опустил меня вниз. Я попробовала сделать шаг, но эта попытка закончилась неудачно. Эдвард вновь успел подхватить меня.

- Или тебе всё-таки стоит нести её, -- добавила она.

Чёртовы ноги. Вы снова меня подвели.

* * *

От переводчика:

* Рен и Стимпи - американско-канадский мультипликационный сериал о приключениях чихуахуа по кличке - Рен и кота Стимпи, которые живут в своём пёстром, шизофреничном мире.

Насколько я знаю, этот мульт сейчас можно увидеть на канале «2x2» и он действительно своеобразный и... шизофреничный, иначе не скажешь.


	12. Chapter 12

ЭДВАРД

Я закинул Беллу себе на плечо. Она начала вырываться, и это очень отвлекало. Мы уже успели утолить «жажду» Беллы. И она продолжала уклоняться от ответа на вопрос, и это ещё больше разжигало моё любопытство. Если Белла не расскажет мне, может быть удастся убедить Элис. Хотя, врятли. Может, тогда стоит Джаспера подговорить. Уверен, он тоже хотел бы узнать, но был так же как и я - не у дел.

Я поднимался по лестнице очень осторожно, не желая, чтобы следующее наше падение стало смертельным. Белла это тоже понимала, поэтому вела себя тихо. Когда я, наконец, дошёл до своей комнаты, я опустил Беллу на кровать и её волосы разметались по лицу. Несомненно, любому парню приятно, когда в его комнате девушка.

- Теперь, когда ты больше не хочешь пить. Почему бы тебе не рассказать, о чём ты собиралась спросить Элис. – Я видел, что она нахмурилась. Я убрал волосы, падающие на её лицо, чтобы лучше разглядеть его. Её красота никогда не перестаёт меня поражать. Как кто-то столь прекрасный может хотеть быть со мной?

- Я не хочу, -- ответила она, её лицо было совершенно серьёзным. Я застонал.

- Я знаю практически всё остальное о тебе, почему ты пытаешься сохранить в тайне одну маленькую вещь? – я обошёл кровать по кругу, Белла следила за мной взглядом.

- И почему ты такой настырный? – вздохнула она. Белла схватила мою подушку и прижала к своему лицу. Я сел на кровать и аккуратно забрал подушку.

- Не закрывай своё лицо, оно слишком красиво, чтобы его прятать.

Белла была расстроена, и это в свою очередь очень расстраивало меня, особенно потому, что я был тому причиной. Я хотел, чтобы она вновь оживилась, вновь была счастлива. Или была той взволнованной девушкой, которая лишь пару минут назад говорила, что любит меня. Я хотел свою Беллу.

- Почему ты не хочешь рассказать мне?

Белла встала и начала расхаживать по комнате. Время от времени она бросала на меня нерешительный взгляд, она колебалась. Я просто откинулся на спину и наблюдал за ней.

Примерно минуты через две после её ходьбы взад вперёд по комнате, Белла вздохнула и опустилась на пол. Когда я встал с кровати, она легла на спину, и повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Я опустился на пол рядом с ней и взял её за руку. В её карих глазах я прочёл, что она скажет, как только будет готова. И я терпеливо ждал, просто наслаждаясь этим моментом рядом с ней.

- Ты должен понять, что я не могу просто сказать тебе, о чём я спросила Элис. Тогда ты не поймёшь смысл её ответа, -- Белла внимательно смотрела на меня. Она очень серьёзно относилась к этому, значит, и я буду. Я кивнул. Она сделала глубокий вдох.

- Помнишь, когда мы спорили на Философии и разговор зашёл о вторых половинках?

Это был риторический вопрос, поэтому я молчал.

- Знал ли ты, что когда-то я верила во вторые половинки? А я верила, всем своим сердцем. Затем, мои родители развелись. Несмотря на то, что я была маленькой, я видела, что сделали друг с другом два человека, которые любили и клялись оберегать друг друга. Они разрушили жизни друг друга. Моя мать забыла, что она взрослый ответственный человек со своими обязанностями. Мой отец превратился в алкоголика. Но даже после всего этого, я хранила в себе крупицу надежды. Я надеялась, что возможно однажды, кто-нибудь придёт и спасёт меня от этой ужасной жизни. А потом начались старшие классы средней школы, и моя жизнь превратилась в ад. Я потеряла надежду. Я читала любовные романы, и надежда вновь возвращалась. Или мне просто очень хотелось в это верить. А затем я вспоминала, что это всего лишь история.

Я утирал слёзы с её лица, и ненавидел ту боль, что была написана на нём, боль, которую я не в силах излечить.

- А когда я встретила тебя, мои надежды возродились, а потом рухнули. Потом снова возродились и снова рухнули, чтобы возродиться вновь. Как ты это делаешь? Возрождаешь мои надежды? Как тебе удается заставлять меня снова верить? – Она улыбнулась сквозь слёзы, которые никак не прекращались.

- Я кое-что пообещала себе, после того как перестала верить во вторые половинки. Это была мера предосторожности. Я не хотела рушить чью-то жизнь или надежду, как когда-то рухнули мои собственные. Я пообещала себе, что никогда не выйду замуж. Я никогда не думала, что встречу тебя или влюблюсь. Я собиралась вести жалкое, пустое существование. Без любви. Но я встретила тебя и влюбилась так быстро, что… Ты моя вторая половинка. Я не стала бы спрашивать у Элис о том, что итак уже знаю. Я собиралась спросить у неё, отступлю ли я когда-нибудь от своего обещания и выйду ли замуж. А она смотрела на тебя, когда отвечала на вопрос.

Я почувствовал, будто из меня выпустили весь воздух. Я не мог дышать. Да и не знал, хочу ли я дышать. Это небольшое признание, вовсе не такое плохое. В бездонных карих глазах Беллы я увидел признаки беспокойства.

- Я очень сильно люблю тебя, -- прошептал я. Её глаза счастливо засветились, но слёзы продолжали бежать по щекам.

- Я люблю тебя, - произнесла она. Я поцеловал её, вложив в этот поцелуй всю свою нежность, чтобы слёзы исчезли без следа.

- Так значит, мы поженимся? – спросил я. Я собственно не возражал. После того как понимаешь, что этот человек твоя вторая половинка, свадьба на самом деле не такой уж и трудный шаг. Белла покраснела.

- Да, полагаю. Но ведь нет никакой нужды торопиться, -- быстро добавила она в конце.

Я помог ей подняться. В её глазах промелькнул хитрый взгляд, это было даже немного пугающе. Но затем, этот взгляд исчез, моя Белла зевнула.

- Устала? – спросил я. Она кивнула. – Хочешь лечь спать?

- Нет, ещё.

Хм…

- А чем ты хочешь заняться?

Она улыбнулась.

- Ну, я бы предложила продолжить нашу игру в вопросы, но откуда мне знать, что ты опять не станешь врать мне? – Белла засмеялась, и в её глазах запрыгали искорки. Я сделал вид, что потрясён, обижен и оскорблён. Это ещё больше рассмешило её. Я люблю её смех, я люблю в ней абсолютно всё. – Думаю, я всегда могу спросить у Элис.

Она повернулась к двери, но опять, к своему сожалению, запуталась в своих ногах. Я поймал её и , подняв на руки, отнёс и уложил на кровать.

- Ты настоящая катастрофа. И я собираюсь повсюду следовать за тобой, помогать передвигаться по коридорам в школе и носит твой поднос с обедом. И каждый раз, когда ты будешь приезжать сюда, я не собираюсь выпускать тебя из виду больше, чем на несколько секунд.

Белла закрыла глаза, она улыбалась.

- Звучит замечательно.

Я накрыл её своим одеялом.

- А теперь, спи, моя красавица.

Её глаза моментально открылись.

- Ты не останешься? – она выглядела взволнованной и немного смущённой.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?

А я хотел остаться. Каждая минута проведённая рядом с ней, пусть даже я буду спать, стоила того чтобы жить.

- Да, -- ответила она, как всегда покраснев, люблю этот её румянец.

- Тогда я останусь.

Я обошёл кровать и улёгся рядом с ней поверх одеяла. Я обнял её рукой и она прижалась ближе ко мне. Несомненно, это и был Рай.


	13. Chapter 13

БЕЛЛА

- Эдвард Энтони Мейсен! – завопил голос. Мои глаза моментально открылись. Чёрт возьми, это Карлайл и он кипит от гнева. Почему он в таком бешенстве?

Я перевернулась и внезапно поняла почему. Рядом со мной под одеялом лежал его сын, приёмный сын, но не суть. Эдвард ему как сын, и я провела ночь в его постели. Ничего не было, но Карлайл то этого не знает.

Меня удивляет, как Эдвард может спать под эти крики. Я осторожно толкнула его.

- Эдвард, вставай, сейчас же, - сказала я сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ноль эмоций. И почему мой парень, обязательно должен, так крепко спать? Ему не было дела до остального мира, он продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом.

- Эдвард, время вставать, -- раздался голос Элис из коридора. Он тот час проснулся. Я закатила глаза. Это и всё, что требовалось?

Сперва Эдвард взглянул на меня, и в его глазах появилось мерцание. Он улыбнулся, затем понял, что мы не одни и его глаза, в которых до этого плясали смешинки, в страхе расширились. Он посмотрел в сторону Карлайла.

- Пап… -- начал он, но остановился, увидев насколько зол его отец. Я не знаю, дышал ли Карлайл с тех пор, как вошёл в комнату. Его лицо было багровым, поэтому я в этом сильно сомневаюсь.

- Эдвард, -- начал он напряжённым голосом. Звучало так, словно он прилагает огромные усилия, чтобы не потерять контроль над собой. И я очень надеялась, чтобы ему это удалось. Рассерженный Карлайл меня шокировал. Я и представить не могла, что он может быть таким. – Как ты вообще мог подумать, что спать в одной постели с девушкой, хорошая идея? Что ты вытворяешь? Понимаю, до этого мы никогда не сталкивались с такой ситуацией, но я надеялся, что у тебя хватит здравого смысла.

Это было лишь начало. Карлайл собирался ещё многое сказать, своим напряженным, срывающимся голосом.

- Ты только что встретил эту девушку. -- Фраза «эту девушку» звучит не столь приятно, как кажется, особенно, если она используется, чтобы упрекнуть твоего парня. – Я понимаю, она тебе нравится, но что сподвигло тебя сделать это?

Эдвард сделал глубокий вдох, словно собираясь с силами.

- Белла, мне больше, чем нравится. Я люблю её, очень, и это серьёзно.

Я потянулась к его руке под одеялом, но он меня опередил – его рука нашла мою быстрее.

- Но переспать с ней, Эдвард?

_Эй! Ничего ведь не было. Скажи ему, Эдвард!_

- А что, если и так?

_Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Неправильный ответ. _

Лицо Карлайла снова стало багровым. Он был близок к тому, чтобы потерять контроль над собой. У меня слишком большой опыт общения с разъярёнными взрослыми, и на этот раз мой опыт может пригодиться.

- Мистер Каллен? – спокойно сказала я. Карлайл посмотрел на меня, слегка успокоившись.

- Я уже говорил, зови меня Карлайл, -- произнёс он так, словно я забыла.

- Я знаю, сэр, но я вынесла из личного опыта, что не стоит называть взрослого человека по имени, когда он в ярости.

Он нахмурился. Очевидно кто-то, Элис скорее всего, уже всем поведала мою биографию.

- Что ты хотела сказать, Белла? – Карлайл, наконец, более менее успокоился.

- Я просто хочу сказать, что прошлой ночью между мной и Эдвардом ничего не было. Да, и не будет в ближайшем будущем.

- Что? – сказал Эдвард. Он повернулся ко мне, моментально забыв, что его отец находится с нами в одной комнате. –Что ты имеешь в виду, не будет… ближайшее время.

- У меня не будет секса, пока я не выйду замуж. А раз у меня не будет, то полагаю, это значит, что и у тебя тоже. – Краем глаза я увидела, что Карлайл ухмыльнулся. Уверена, он наслаждался этим разговором, а вот Эдвард определённо нет.

- Но почему? – жалобно спросил он. При этом Эдвард выглядел очень эффектно. Щенячьи глазки, ослепительная улыбка, неповторимый блеск в глазах. Но я приняла решение уже очень давно и не собиралась его менять.

- Ты, правда, думаешь, что после всего, что я пережила, я буду относиться к сексу так небрежно?

Он нахмурил брови.

- Но до свадьбы? Как насчёт помолвки?

Он пытался торговаться. Я не могла поверить своим ушам.

- Секс - это всё, чего ты от меня хочешь? Даже после того, как сказал, что не поверил всем этим слухам? Свинья. – Я скинула одеяло и вскочила с кровати, выдернув свою руку из его ладони. Вылетев из комнаты, я захлопнула за собой дверь.

ЭДВАРД

_Чёрт. Вляпался не по-детски_.

По сути, секс не настолько важен для меня, просто… Я не знаю. Я люблю Беллу. Просто я полагал, что секс будет следующим шагом.

Но серьёзно, до свадьбы? Белла моя вторая половинка. Она и сама это признаёт. И её тело… нет, это плохие мысли. Она столько пережила и физически, и эмоционально, а я здесь веду себя, как сексуально озабоченный подросток. Итак… Нет!

Если Белла хочет пождать до свадьбы, значит, я подожду. Я попытаюсь контролировать себя и выстоять. Холодная вода в кране есть всегда. Не важно, каких усилий это стоит, потому что Белла намного дороже.

Я поднял голову и понял, что Карлайл всё ещё в комнате. Он уставился на меня как на идиота. Я и есть идиот.

- Что ты всё ещё здесь делаешь? Если ты любишь её так сильно, как говоришь тогда тебе лучше…

Конец я не слышал, я уже выскочил из комнаты. Я и не представлял раньше, что по лестнице можно спускаться с такой скоростью. Я распахнул входную дверь, но машина Беллы всё ещё стояла во дворе, а её самой там не было. Я закрыл дверь.

Воздух заполнился смехом Беллы, я направился на звук. Она сидела за столом на кухне, они с Элис уплетали Фрут Луп*. Она нахмурилась, когда увидела меня. Поцеловав своего ангела в лоб, я присел рядом.

- Простишь меня? – спросил я.

- За что? – невинно поинтересовалась она. Это была пытка.

- За свинство. Я люблю тебя. Ты ведь знаешь это, правда?

Она слегка улыбнулась.

- Да, я знаю.

Она взяла меня за руку.

- Так я прощён?

Я увидел тот хитрый взгляд её глаз, который пугал меня как никто другой.

- Не совсем.

____________________________

* Хлопья для завтрака


	14. Chapter 14

**БЕЛЛА**

- Самый дурацкий поступок, на который ты решилась?

Я прыснула от смеха после вопроса Эдварда.

- В прошлом году мы с Джаспером поспорили. Я с ног до головы обмазалась поддельной кровью и бежала через парк с воплями: «Зомби наступают!» Три маленьких мальчика разревелись, и, по-моему, одна старушка хлопнулась в обморок. Больше я в этот парк не возвращалась… никогда. А твой?

Мы лежали на полу в гостиной, потому что нам не разрешили больше оставаться одним в его комнате. И хотя Карлайл всё понял, он всё же настоял на том, чтобы провести с нами беседу о сексе. Возможно, это был самый неловкий разговор в моей жизни.

- Не знаю как насчёт самого дурацкого, но самый незабываемый точно. Как-то Элис взяла меня на слабо, что я не смогу спрыгнуть с лестницы, с верхней ступеньки.

Я смотрела в его бездонные зелённые глаза.

- И ты спрыгнул? – это был бы не первый раз, когда он соврал мне. И я продолжала ему об этом напоминать, впрочем, как и о его проколе с сексом. Честно говоря, это доставляло мне удовольствие. Кто знал, что мучить своего любимого, может быть так забавно?

- Да.

Я взглянула на него с недоверием. Он закатил свои прекрасные зелёные глаза и ухмыльнулся.

Эдвард сел, облокотившись спиной о диван, и стал закатывать джинсы на левой ноге. Затем взял мою руку и положил на свою ногу.

- Что ты делаешь? – удивилась я. Это было странно, кроме того я очень смутилась.

- Чувствуешь? – спросил он и провёл моей рукой по своей ноге. Я почувствовала. Кость в этом месте была странная на ощупь.

- Да.

Он засмеялся над моим ответом, или может из-за того каким тоном я это произнесла.

- Здесь она была сломана, неудачное приземление, -- сказал он с гордостью, словно это было боевое ранение. Возможно, для него это так и было, кто знает?

Я очень люблю Эдварда, но всё ещё не понимаю его. Иногда он очень галантный, эдакий рыцарь в блестящих доспехах, а иногда – обычный подросток. Бывают моменты, когда мне кажется, что я люблю его больше, не поймите меня неправильно, я люблю быть с ним всё время, но особенно, когда он милый и невинный. Это заставляет меня чувствовать, что мы с ним похожи, что мы на одной и той же странице. Хотя сама я милой и невинной не была, столько плохого было в моей жизни. Но когда я с Эдвардом, мне кажется, что хорошего у меня в жизни было больше.

Я настолько ушла в свои мысли, что даже не заметила, что Эдвард внимательно наблюдает за мной. Когда я, наконец, поняла это, то по своему обыкновению покраснела. Он лишь рассмеялся, его изумительные глаза ярко горели.

Это был прекрасный уикэнд. После субботнего завтрака, мы переоделись и поехали в Порт-Анджелес. Мы провели весь день, гуляя по городу, разглядывая витрины магазинов и наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Мне не хотелось ночевать у себя дома, но как показало прошлое утро, так будет лучше. Сейчас мы снова вернулись к своей игре в вопросы, ну или почти вернулись.

Эдвард наклонился поцеловать меня. Девяносто четыре. Он уже приближался к своему сотому поцелую. А я со вчерашнего дня сдерживаюсь, и к семи часам насчитала девяносто девять. Я привыкла, что почти полностью теряю самообладание, стоит Эдварду приблизиться. Но я не позволяла этому повлиять на правило «нет секса до свадьбы». Я очень серьёзно к этому отношусь и надеюсь, что и Эдвард тоже. Хотя я вижу, как в нём сражаются рыцарь и подросток.

Я снова задумалась, слишком сильно задумалась. И вновь почувствовала на себе взгляд зелёных глаз. Эдвард нахмурил брови, и я вздохнула.

- О чём ты так усердно думаешь? – он попытался улыбнуться, но было заметно, что он обеспокоен. Я не хотела, чтобы он беспокоился.

- Ты меня любишь?

Это просто выскочило. Само. Честно. Я знаю, что Эдвард любит меня. Знаю всем сердцем, но мой мозг по какой-то причине отказывался понимать этот факт.

- И ты говоришь, что это у меня поцелуи память отшибают? Конечно, я люблю тебя. И ты это знаешь. – сказал он с лёгкой улыбкой.

- Как сильно? – это словно словарный понос, я не могла удержаться, не могла контролировать.

- Белла, к чему ты клонишь? Это всё ещё насчёт секса до свадьбы? Я ведь уже сказал, что подожду, -- в голосе звучала тревога, Эдвард был сбит с толку. Я не хотела, вызвать в нём такие чувства, всё чего мне хотелось это обнять его и попросить, чтобы он забыл обо всём этом. Но я не могла, какая-то часть меня хотела, чтобы этот разговор состоялся.

- Это не то... В смысле отчасти, но не совсем. Всё намного сложнее… Я не знаю. Даже не смотря на то, что я знаю, ты любишь, но… мне кажется, словно я не заслуживаю тебя… или счастья… или любви. Я чувствую, словно не… -- Он взял моё лицо в свои ладони и вплотную придвинулся ко мне. Мне ничего иного не оставалось, как посмотреть в его глаза.

Его глаза были полны боли и блестели от непролитых слёз. Я никогда не видела, чтобы мальчики плакали. Ну, за исключением Майка Ньютона после того, как я врезала ему. Он взял мою руку и положил к себе на грудь, я почувствовала, как бьётся его сердце.

- Изабелла, никогда не говори так. Это я не заслуживаю тебя. Красивую, нежную, заботливую, самоотверженную… Ты – всё, чего я когда-либо желал. А я всего лишь потерянный жалкий человек.

- По-моему ты нас путаешь, -- сказала я, срывающимся голосом. Он сильнее прижал мою руку к своей груди.

- Чувствуешь? – Я кивнула. – Даже после того, как это сердце перестанет биться, я всё равно буду любить тебя. Всегда. Вот что значит вторая половинка.

Я не шевелилась, просто сидела и прислушивалась к каждому удару сердца под своей ладонью.

- Я так сильно люблю тебя, что это причиняет боль, -- прошептала я.

- Я чувствую то же самое, - ответил он с улыбкой. Эдвард поднялся сам и быстро поднял меня. Прежде чем я успела сообразить, как это случилось, я уже сидела на нём на диване.

Это был удивительный день, и всё чего я хотела, чтобы он никогда не кончался. Эдвард услышав мой вздох, повернулся и взглянул на меня.

- Что будет завтра? – спросила я.

- Ну, завтра будет понедельник. А по понедельникам обычно есть такая вещь, которая называется школа. И я предполагаю, что мы туда пойдём.

Тоже мне всезнайка.

- Эдвард Энтони… -- сказала я, качая головой.

- Я не знаю, что будет завтра, Белла. Я не вижу будущее.

Чёрт возьми! Элис.

Каким-то образом, вырвавшись из рук Эдварда, я вскочила с дивана. Я взбежала по лестнице наверх, споткнувшись всего дважды, но оба раза Эдвард меня поймал. Мы затормозили у двери и постучали, на всякий случай, вдруг они с Джаспером опять «смотрят фильм», а мы не хотели их прерывать.

Элис с широкой улыбкой открыла дверь.

- Всё будет в порядке. Просто в столовой нам лучше занять столик побольше. – с этими словами она закрыла дверь прямо перед нашими носами.


	15. Chapter 15

**БЕЛЛА**

Когда я проснулась в понедельник утром, почувствовала, как внутри всё перевернулось. Мой прекрасный уикэнд с моим прекрасным парнем закончился. Теперь пора возвращаться в реальный мир. В мир, где я являюсь изгоем и никогда не улыбаюсь, в мир, где для улыбки нет причин. Даже если Эдвард будет рядом, я не думаю, что станет намного лучше.

Честно говоря, я не уверена хочу ли, чтобы Эдвард был со мной в школе. Он новенький в Форксе и у него есть шанс вписаться и завести нормальных друзей. Если он хочет этого, я с радостью его поддержу. Я вполне могу быть его девушкой по вечерам и выходным. А в школе Эдвард будет в окружении своих друзей, он это заслуживает, он заслуживает даже большего.

Я одевалась, даже не осознавая этого, мои мысли были далеко. Утренние сборы заняли у меня всего пятнадцать минут. Большинство девушек, начав встречаться с парнем, проводят часы, вертясь перед зеркалом. Я и Элис занимались этим прошлым вечером, мы нарядились для наших мужчин. Это было наказание Эдварда, он мог смотреть, но ему не разрешалось прикасаться. Вообще. Он дважды убегал наверх, чтобы принять холодный душ. Мой Эдвард самый чистый парень в Форксе. Хотя я не совсем уверена, почему Элис решила наказать Джаспера. Когда я спросила, она лишь сказала, что он тоже нуждается в небольшом наказании. Затем я закрыла уши и ушла.

Я схватила булочку с мёдом и уселась на кухонную конторку. У меня было чувство, словно меня вот-вот вырвет, поэтому я лишь пару раз откусила булочку, прежде чем отложить её прочь. Джаспер спустился через пару минут после меня. Он насыпал себе хлопья, продолжая поглядывать на меня. Кажется, он ожидал, что этим утром я буду счастлива, но как я могу быть счастлива? Вполне возможно сегодня Эдвард поймёт, что сделал ошибку и расстанется со мной. Чёртов реальный мир.

- Когда поедем в школу? – я задавала один и тот же вопрос каждый день и думала, что он ответит так же, как и всегда.

- Не знаю. Как только приедут Элис и Эдвард.

_Что?! Почему… Как… Что?!_

- Что?!

Джаспер посмотрел на меня, на его лице отразилось недоумение.

- Думал, ты хочешь, чтобы они приехали.

- Но почему они приедут сюда?

_Как будто мы не можем встретиться в школе._

- Эдвард высадит Элис и подберёт тебя. Он хочет отвезти тебя в школу и, если честно, я хочу отвезти Элис.

Взгляд Джаспера, в котором светилось столько любви, лишил меня возможности комментировать.

Мы сидели в тишине семь минут и сорок две секунды. Да, я всё время смотрела на часы. Затем в дверь постучали. Я спрыгнула с конторки, а Джаспер выбежал из-за стола. У двери мы столкнулись друг с другом, в конечном итоге нам всё же удалось открыть дверь, на пороге стояла смеющаяся Элис.

- Это была самая забавная вещь из всех, что я видела, -- она продолжала смеяться и лишь поцелуй Джаспера заставил её остановиться. Оставив этих двух голубков, я направилась к Вольво.

Я забралась в машину. Эдвард улыбнулся, той самой улыбкой, которая заставляла моё сердце биться быстрее и замереть на месте и всё это в один и тот же момент. Он продолжал улыбаться, хотя его глаза сузились, когда он заметил, что я хмурюсь.

- Что случилось? – спросил Эдвард, как только мы отъехали от дома. Я не ответила. Что я могла сказать? Я сидела с угрюмым видом, а он время от времени кидал на меня быстрый взгляд. Зато я вдруг осознала сразу две вещи. Первое, я ещё никогда не ездила с Эдвардом в машине, когда он за рулём. И второе, он любит быструю езду.

- Где пожар? – спросила я, всё ещё пребывая в кислом настроении. Я хотела быть счастливой, радостной, возбуждённой. Правда, хотела, но…

Эдвард припарковался возле школы. По-моему, мы слишком быстро добрались. Я поспешно вышла из машины, не хотелось сидеть там с ним и неловко молчать.

Я услышала, как хлопнула дверца с его стороны, а затем быстрые шаги. Он поймал меня за руку и развернул к себе лицом. Меня даже не волновало, что у нас были зрители. Это не имело значения. В его прекрасных зелёных глазах застыла боль. Боль, причиной которой была я. Я почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, но изо всех сил пыталась их сдержать.

- Белла, что случилось? Ты… Ты больше не хочешь быть со мной? – сказал он грубым и напряжённым голосом. – Я пойму, если это так.

Но голос говорил об обратном, казалось, сама эта мысль ненавистна ему.

- Не будь смешным, Эдвард. Конечно, я по-прежнему хочу быть с тобой. – Я попыталась уйти, но он не позволил, удержав меня за руку.

- Тогда в чём дело? Почему ты даже не смотришь на меня?

Я даже не заметила, что не смотрела на него, пока он не сказал. Увидев боль в его глазах, я поняла, что не вынесу, если увижу её вновь. Я не хочу навредить ему, как делала до сих пор.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Эдвард, даже если не со мной. Ты только что переехал сюда. И заслуживаешь шанса… может тебе понравится кто-то другой. – прошептала я, потому что толпа вокруг нас увеличилась.

- Понравится кто-то другой? – сердито крикнул Эдвард. Он никогда не кричал на меня прежде. Меня это ошеломило, но даже будучи злым, он, казалось, полностью себя контролировал. – Боже, Изабелла. Сколько раз я должен сказать, прежде чем ты поймёшь? Я. Люблю. Тебя. Ладно, ещё раз на случай, если ты не уловила в предыдущие сто: Я люблю тебя.

Не смотря на то, что Эдвард сказал, что будет любить меня даже после того, как его сердце перестанет биться, я не верила этому, просто не могла. Эдвард физически похож на Греческого Бога, и внутри он столь же прекрасен. Я же никто и ничто. Мне не хотелось верить, что я не заслуживаю любви, но вся моя прошлая жизнь убеждает в обратном. Теперь попробуйте заменить семнадцать лет страданий тремя днями эйфории. Получилось? Нет. Если Судьба и существует, она определенно не хочет, чтобы я была счастлива.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Эдвард.

Он сцепил пальцы, наверное, чтобы не сорваться и не швырнуть что-нибудь. Затем глубоко вздохнул.

- Белла, я не знаю, что делать. Вообщем-то я ничего не смогу сделать. Если ты отказываешься верить, что я люблю тебя… Если ты не понимаешь, что ты – единственный человек, который сделает меня счастливым… Тогда я не знаю. Я уйду и попытаюсь жить своей жизнью, но она будет пустой. Ведь на самом деле нельзя полюбить кого-то другого, если ты нашёл человека, который создан именно для тебя.

С этими словами он развернулся и зашагал прочь. А я, как полная идиотка, позволила ему. Я почувствовала, что ко мне подбежала Элис. Она что-то мне говорила, но я не слышала. Я не слушала. Я не чувствовала. Всё, что я видела – это Эдвард, исчезающий в толпе. «Догони его!» - кричал разум. «Догони его!» - вопило сердце. Но я не могла пошевелить и ногой. Последнее, что я помню, земля начала качаться, а затем темнота.

А затем снова свет, ведь я вернулась к жизни. Я узнала комнату, я бывала здесь несколько раз. Кабинет школьной медсестры, почти стал для меня вторым домом.

- С возвращением, Белла, -- сказала Элис со смешком. Да что с этой девчонкой, к чему это хихиканье? Подошла медсестра и я спросила, что произошло. Она объяснила, что у меня был приступ паники, и я упала в обморок. Это было не впервые. В детстве со мной это случалось постоянно, когда Рене пропадала целыми неделями. Я считала, что уже переросла их.

Когда медсестра ушла, Элис повернулась и уставилась на меня. Никогда прежде не замечала, что у неё такие же зелёные глаза, как у Эдварда. Затем её пристальный взгляд сменился другим, я уже видела его ранее. У неё было видение.

Но если в прошлый раз на её лице появилась ухмылка, то в этот раз она нахмурилась и замотала головой.

- Нет. Нет. Это плохо, Белла.

- Чт… Что произойдёт, Элис?

- Что-то очень, очень плохое, если ты не исправишь это. Что на тебя нашло сегодня утром, что ты закатила такую дикую тираду? – она выглядела безумной. А Безумная Элис это ещё страшнее, чем Злой Карлайл. Но с безумным Эдвардом этим утром они не идут ни в какое сравнение. Ну и семейка... Кажется, я тоже начинаю сходить с ума.

- Это не прихоть, или каприз. Это не значит, что я проснулась утром и решила: «Эй, сегодня я заставлю своего парня бросить меня». Это преследует меня всю жизнь. Я люблю его. И желаю ему счастья, но честно говоря, я не понимаю, как он сможет быть счастлив рядом со мной.

- Ты действительно любишь моего брата? – спросила Элис. Конечно, я люблю его. Это сложно объяснить, но рядом с ним я чувствую себя полноценной.

- Да.

- Тогда позволь ему самому выбрать с кем он хочет быть, -- сказала она. По сути, это именно то, что я и сделала, поэтому в ответ лишь кивнула. – Он выберет тебя.

- Ты не можешь выбрать вместо него.

Она закатила глаза и, схватив меня за руку, вывела из медицинского кабинета.

- Куда мы идём? – спросила я.

- Предоставить выбор Эдварду. А теперь заткнись, и начинай обдумывать, что ты ему скажешь.

В конечном итоге я перестала сопротивляться Элис и покорно направилась за ней в спортзал. Мы слишком быстро до него добрались. Внутри у меня всё перевернулось и руки задрожали.

- Что, если он не… -- начала я, но Элис тут же прервала меня.

- Это невозможно, -- сказала она с полной уверенностью. Я рада, что хоть один из нас абсолютно уверен.

Мы зашли в спортзал, все играли в баскетбол. Я наблюдала, как Эдвард мчится по полю с мячом и делает бросок, всё его движения получались очень изящными.

- Он слишком безупречен, - пробормотала я, за что и получила пинок от Элис.

- Заткнись, он приближается.

Все игроки бежали в нашу сторону. Хотя, первым меня заметил совсем не Эдвард. Вместо него этим человеком оказался мой «хороший друг» Майк Ньютон. И как настоящий очаровательный джентльмен, он остановился, чтобы поприветствовать меня.

- Привет, доступная ты наша. Что привело тебя в спортзал, Белла? -- от тона каким он всё это произнёс мне стало дурно или возможно это всего лишь последствия недавнего обморока. Но всё равно я собиралась списать это на его голос.

- Мне нужно поговорить с Эдвардом. – И как по волшебству он заметил меня. Так вышло, что он стоял ко мне даже ближе, чем Майк.

- О чём ты хочешь с ним поговорить? Как поскорее забраться к нему в постель? – видимо Майк решил, что это остроумно.

- Я уже там была, -- ответила я, чем шокировала Майка. Это первый раз, когда я признала, что побывала в чьей-то постели.

- Ну да, точно, ты ведь шлюха. И переспишь с любым у кого есть член.

- Если мне не изменяет память, я никогда не спала с тобой. Ха, какая жалость. Дай знать, когда, наконец, отрастишь себе член, тогда мы сможем немного повеселиться.

Майк развернулся и ушёл, хотя я слышала, как он бормотал в мою сторону ругательства.

Я торжествовала, я ощущала себя победительницей, разделавшись с Майком, и я даже забыла, зачем пришла. Элис откашлялась, и я подскочила от неожиданности.

- Ой! – я покраснела, две пары зелёных глаз неотрывно смотрели на меня.

- Я… ммм….Я… Чёрт, Элис, я даже говорить не могу, -- я умоляюще взглянула на неё.

- Просто выскажи всё, что чувствуешь, -- спокойно откликнулась Элис. Я сделала глубокий вдох и выпалила то, что занимало все мои мысли.

- Я люблю тебя. Очень сильно, не думала, что моё сердце способно так любить. И я всё еще не знаю, заслуживаю ли тебя. Всё, что я знаю - когда я с тобой, я чувствую себя полноценной. Словно всю свою жизнь я искала что-то, но даже не осознавала что именно, пока не нашла это. Пока не нашла тебя. И знаешь, что я решила? Наплевать, что я не заслуживаю тебя. Я хочу быть с тобой. Я хочу тебя, твой ум, твоё тело, твою душу. Всегда. И я надеюсь, что ты всё ещё хочешь быть со мной.

Всё сказанное получилось таким сумбурным, что удивительно, если он понял меня.

- Всегда, -- без промедления ответил он.

Я обняла его, притягивая ближе к себе, и поцеловала. Сто. Неужели я так долго тянула, чтобы поцеловать его, это противоестественно. Клянусь, не отходить от него дольше, чем на час. Конечно, пока мы бодрствуем. Раздался пронзительный свист, и мы с Эдвардом подпрыгнули.

- Мейсен! Возвращайся в игру, -- завопил тренер. Эдвард выпустил меня из объятий и перед тем как уйти одарил улыбкой, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Философия и Литература пролетели быстро. На первом уроке мы с Эдвардом кричали друг на друга, споря из-за какой-то глупой темы. А затем в коридоре страстно поцеловались. На Литературе миссис Дойл отправила нас в библиотеку, чтобы мы нашли книгу, которую ещё не прочитали. И мы провели много времени между стеллажами. Затем, пришло время ланча.

Элис и Джаспер ещё не пришли, поэтому столик заняли мы с Эдвардом. Мы разговаривали и смеялись, когда к нам приблизились Эммет и Розали.

- Привет, ребята. Можно присоединиться? – спросил Эммет и я улыбнулась.

- Конечно.

Эммет сел рядом со мной, следом присела и Розали. Наш небольшой круглый столик был почти полон.

- А я говорила занять столик побольше, -- пропела Элис позади меня. Она быстро заняла свободное место, пока Джаспер ставил их подносы на стол.

- Прости, Элис. Я забыла.

Она улыбнулась.

- Белла, -- нервно начала Розали. – Спасибо, что сказала Эммету прийти поговорить со мной. Ты очень хороший друг и мне жаль, что я не увидела этого раньше.

Я улыбнулась ей, и она заметно расслабилась.

- Не переживай об этом, Роуз. Просто продолжай делать нашего Эммета счастливым.

Эммет при этих словах рассмеялся.

- Эй! А как же я? – надул губы Эдвард, я поцеловала его, стирая это выражение с его лица.

- Так о чём ты? – спросила я. Он усмехнулся.

- Без понятия.

Мы вместе, вшестером обедали. Казалось, словно так и должно быть, словно мы все крепко связанны друг с другом. Очевидно, Эдвард думал о том же самом.

- Ты действительно веришь, что всё это был выбор? – спросил он, указывая на сидящих за столом.

- Возможно, это был выбор, -- сказала я. Эдвард закатил глаза. – А возможно это - Судьба.


	16. Эпилог

- Откуда такая уверенность, что Царствия Небесного не существует?

- Ну, тогда, откуда такая уверенность, что это не так?

- Нет никаких доказательств, что Небеса не существуют.

- Но нет и подтверждения того, что они есть.

- Мисс Свон, мистер Каллен, достаточно. Клянусь, если бы вы не были единственными, кто вызвался дискутировать, я бы не позволил вам даже говорить. – отчитал мистер Акерсон. Мы с Эдвардом лишь рассмеялись, отчего учитель закатил глаза.

Это был наш последний день в школе перед Рождественскими каникулами. И это был лучший семестр в моей жизни. Как будто я нуждалась в доказательствах, что Эдвард удивительный, но он на самом деле сделал среднюю школу вполне терпимой для меня.

Мистер Акерсон вновь обратился к классу.

- А теперь перейдём к более лёгкой теме. Ранние браки - все «за» и «против».

Наши с Эдвардом руки мгновенно взметнулись вверх. Удивительно, но и несколько других учеников подняли руки. Я опустила свою, предоставляя шанс и другим высказаться.

Анжела, девушка, которая раньше всегда сидела с Джессикой и Лорен, до того как они выперли её под предлогом, что она не достаточно «хороша», приводила очень веские доводы в пользу ранних свадеб. Ей почти удалось изменить моё мнение на этот счёт. Я не собиралась выходить замуж, по крайней мере, пока не закончу колледж. Хотя мой замечательный парень с превеликой радостью женился бы на мне хоть сегодня. Мальчик по имени Бен, тоже отстаивал мнение «за» ранние браки. Казалось, что всё мои одноклассники находят ранние браки приемлемыми. К тому времени, как прозвенел звонок, я поняла, что мне стоит пока избежать встречи с Эдвардом. Уж слишком близка я была к тому, чтобы сдаться.

«Ну и что плохого в том, чтобы выйти за Эдварда? -- спорило сердце. – Ты любишь его и хочешь быть с ним. Так чего ждать?»

«А что, если это не судьба? Что если он разрушит мою жизнь, а я его». – не хотел отступать мой разум.

«Этого не случится. Элис ведь уже говорила тебе, не будь дурой».

«Что, если он не хочет меня?»

- Это не так, -- раздался вполне реальный голос. Я обернулась и увидела Элис, она как всегда улыбалась.

- Что? – спросила я. Элис ещё шире улыбнулась, закрыла мой шкафчик и взяла меня за руки.

- Вместо того, чтобы спешить на урок я разыскиваю тебя, снова. Сколько раз я должна повторить, что он хочет быть с тобой?

- По крайней мере, ещё раз, -- усмехнулась я, вспомнив тот самый день в столовой пару месяцев назад. Именно в тот день и я, и Эдвард поняли, что не можем друг без друга.

- Он любит тебя, -- засмеялась она. Элис совершенно точно самая лучшая подруга, какую только можно пожелать. Она милая, забавная, чудотворно влияет на других и ко всему прочему может предвидеть будущее, что очень удобно.

- Я знаю. Пора на урок, увидимся в столовой, -- она кивнула и я помчалась на Литературу. К счастью, я успела вбежать в кабинет до звонка.

Эдвард наблюдал за мной, пока я садилась за соседнюю парту. Я старательно избегала его взгляд, потому что один лишь взгляд, и я пропала. Никто не может так заворожить, как Эдвард. Он склонился через проход ко мне, чтобы прошептать:

- У меня есть для тебя Рождественский подарок.

Я нахмурилась, он ведь знал, я не хотела, чтобы он покупал мне что-то. Только то, что на его счету в доверительном фонде чахнут миллионы долларов, не означает, что надо тратить их на меня. Я этого не хочу. Словно прочитав мои мысли, он ответил:

- Я не потратил ни цента. Ладно, я потратил около пяти долларов плюс небольшая взятка, но тебе это понравится. По крайней мере, так сказала Элис.

- Мистер Каллен, -- сказала миссис Дойл, её глаза сузились.

- Да, мэм? – невинно отозвался Эдвард. Умеет же он быстро перестроиться: начинает говорить вежливо чуть ли не официальным тоном и при этом слегка улыбается. Когда я спросила его об этом, он сказал, что Карлайл в детстве отправил его на курсы, где преподавались хорошие манеры и этикет. Эдвард признался, что иногда официальный тон проскальзывает сам собой, и он даже не замечает этого.

- Я понимаю, вы взволнованны предстоящими каникулами, но не могли бы вы держать себя в руках. Вам не приходило в голову, что возможно мисс Свон, хотела бы послушать лекцию? – я закусила губу, а Эдвард при этом широко улыбнулся.

- Простите, мэм. С этого момента я воздержусь от прерывания учебного процесса Беллы.

Я опустила голову на стол, пытаясь приглушить смех. Не помогло. Я подняла голову и покраснела, все в классе повернулись и уставились на меня, это лишь рассмешило меня ещё больше.

Я никак не могла сосредоточиться на Литературе. Всё время ловила на себе взгляд изумрудных глаз. Изредка, я мельком смотрела на Эдварда, и он тут же отворачивался и смотрел на доску. И так повторялось раз пятнадцать. Наконец, я сдалась, к чёрту литературу, повернувшись, я уставилась на Эдварда. Его лицо озарила улыбка, а в прекрасных зелёных глазах загорелся огонёк. Мы сидели и просто смотрели друг на друга. Я настолько потерялась в его красоте, что даже не услышала звонок.

Единственное, что заставило меня подняться то, что поднялся Эдвард. Он собрал учебники с моего стола и спрятал в свой шкафчик, затем бережно взял меня за руку и повёл в столовую.

Заполнив наши подносы едой, которая в честь каникул была праздничной, мы уселись за наш обычный столик. Все остальные уже давно сидели здесь. Когда я ставила поднос с едой на стол, Элис завизжала.

Серьёзно, она завизжала. Затем её глаза расширились, и на лице появилась широкая улыбка, у неё было видение. Она обратила свой восторженный взор к Джасперу. Он нахмурился, зная, что именно она увидела.

- Я в восторге. Я в полном восторге, -- в голосе звучало ликование. Джаспер по-прежнему выглядел сникшим.

- Я хотел, чтобы это был сюрприз, -- сказал он, немного дуясь. Элис чмокнула его в щёку, и Джаспер повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на неё.

- Так и было. Так и есть. Ой, и, кажется, я забыла самое главное. Да!

Что? Что значит «да»?И почему они сейчас так страстно целуются? Они никогда не делали этого публично, это скорее в стиле Эммета и Розали.

- Ты знаешь, о чём они говорят? – прошептала я Эдварду. К моему удивлению он кивнул. – Откуда ты знаешь? А почему я не знаю?

В ответ Эдвард тихонько рассмеялся, обдав меня тёплым дыханием, и моё тело пронзила дрожь.

- Он собирался попросить разрешение.

Я по-прежнему ничего не понимала.

- Разрешение для чего?

Он склонил голову так словно на самом деле всё очевидно, но я и понятия не имела.

- Жениться на моей сестре.

У меня отвисла челюсть.

- Ж-ж-жениться? – Он кивнул. – Элис и Джаспер? – уточнила я, он снова кивнул. – Элис и Джаспер собираются пожениться? – В этот раз он лишь улыбнулся.

Я вновь повернулась к этой парочке. Они идеально подходят друг другу это правда, но женитьба? Они ведь ещё так молоды. Но они ведь счастливы. Я продолжала смотреть на них. Наконец, они прекратили целоваться, и Джаспер достал из своего кармана небольшую коробочку. Должно быть там кольцо. Он открыл коробочку и Элис вскрикнула.

- Я не хотел, чтобы это было так. Я запланировал ужин, свечи, лунный свет, но это не имеет значения. Здесь, сейчас и навсегда, я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой. Я безумно люблю тебя, Элис. Говорят, любовь делает тебя совершенным, но это не обо мне. Потому что рядом с тобой я хочу стать намного лучше, умнее, сильнее. Я желаю большего и всё это для того, чтобы заслужить тебя. И я хочу провести остаток своей жизни рядом с тобой, если ты позволишь мне это.

Слёзы текли по моим щекам, а ведь это даже не мне делали предложение. Я могла лишь представить, что чувствовала сейчас Элис. Эдвард сжал мою руку, и я безмолвно ему улыбнулась, не желая разрушить прекрасное мгновение Джаспера и Элис.

- Да. Я хочу быть твоей женой, -- с нежностью сказала Элис. Свободной рукой я утирала слёзы с глаз. Я ничего не могла с собой поделать, это – слёзы радости, и я безумно счастлива. Мой лучший друг женится на моей лучшей подруге. Это прекрасно.

Не в силах сдержаться я обвила руки вокруг Элис, она тут же обняла меня. Мы посмеивались сквозь слезы, наверное, народ в столовой счёл нас душевнобольными.

- Элис, теперь ты обручена, -- сказала я, глядя на Джаспера позади неё. Я собиралась убить Джаспера за то, что не сказал мне, что собирается сделать предложение.

- Я знаю, -- сказала Элис с улыбкой.

- Я так за тебя рада, -- я схватила её за руку, разглядывая кольцо. Оно потрясающе.

- Я тоже очень за себя рада.

Я лишь засмеялась.

Остаток дня прошёл незаметно. Мне никак не удавалось сосредоточиться на уроках. Элис и Джаспер собираются пожениться! Пожениться! Такого счастья ни в одном магазине не купишь.

После последнего урока я отправилась на стоянку. Как всегда, Эдвард уже был там и ждал меня. Но вместо того, чтобы отвезти меня к нам с Джаспером домой, он повёз меня к себе. Когда я спросила его, почему мы едем к нему, он сказал, что там мой подарок.

В дверях нас встретила Эсме, она протянула нам тарелку Рождественского печенья, от которого я просто не смогла отказаться. Эдвард нёс тарелку, в то время как я взбиралась по лестнице на его спине. Он до сих пор не разрешает мне ходить по этим ступенькам. Вот так и получается, споткнулась раз или два и всё, больше одной ходить не разрешают.

Эдвард посадил меня на кровать, оставив дверь открытой. Это новое условие Карлайла. Если дверь открыта, мне разрешено находится в его комнате, и то только до десяти. И нам нельзя сидеть на кровати в одно и то же время, поэтому Эдвард сел на пол напротив меня и вручил небольшой плоский квадратный подарок, обёрнутый серебристой бумагой.

Взглянув в его бездонные глаза, я осторожно открыла подарок – это был диск, но на нём ничего не было написано.

- Спасибо? – скорее спросила я неуверенно, пока не понимая. Эдвард засмеялся.

- Включи его.

Я подошла к его навороченному музыкальному центру и потерялась во всех этих кнопках, я понятия не имела, что делать. Когда это стало очевидным и для моего замечательного парня, он сам включил диск.

Я узнала мелодию сразу, как только она заиграла. Это моя песня. Зазвучали слова, и я повернулась, встретив взгляд зелёных глаз. Сердце забилось быстрее, когда он начал подпевать.

Стоит тебе взглянуть на меня,

И я теряюсь, не зная, что сказать.

Ты заставляешь меня сомневаться,

И очередной день длится вечность.

Но я пробежал бы сквозь бесконечные леса,

И я готов переплыть океан,

За одно лишь обещание,

Что ты останешься со мной.

Кто знал, что склон окажется столь гладким,

Казалось, это не должно произойти.

Я быстро пал, назад мне нет пути.

Я отгоняю эти мысли, но…

Неужели это правда, я не сплю

Я так напуган

Я, кажется, тебя люблю!

Я думала, что это конец песни, но появились новые слова, которых я раньше не слышала.

Если бы Судьба не хотела нас видеть вместе,

Мы никогда бы не были.

Поэтому у меня лишь один вопрос:

Ты проведёшь эту вечность со мной?

К глазам подступили слёзы, я неотрывно смотрела на Эдварда. Он спросил меня о том, о чём я думаю? Думаю, да, но… А ты хочешь, чтобы он об этом спросил? Конечно, хочу, что за глупый вопрос.

Продолжая смотреть мне в глаза, Эдвард опустился на одно колено. У меня возникло ощущение, словно кто-то врезал мне под дых, я не могла дышать.

- Изабелла Мари Свон, ты выйдешь за меня?

Он достал коробочку, в которой, я знала, будет кольцо, моё кольцо. Моё обручальное кольцо. Оно… прекрасно. По центру маленький бриллиант, резной узор из белого золота, а по бокам изумруды.

Я всё ещё не ответила и поняла это, когда увидела признаки беспокойства в глазах Эдварда.

- Да, -- прошептала я так тихо, что и сама едва расслышала.

- Что? – также тихо спросил он, и я усмехнулась.

- Да, Эдвард Энтони Мейсен, -- опустилась я рядом с ним и притянула к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

Не знаю как долго мы провалялись на полу, целуясь, но думаю, очень долго. Потому что человек, прочистивший горло и прервавший нас с Эдвардом, оказался Карлайлом. А он по будням раньше пяти не приходит.

- Я и не знаю, что с вами двумя уже делать.

- Ты ничего не можешь сделать, пап. Если я хочу целовать свою невесту, я буду, -- болтливость Эдварда таки втянет нас в неприятности. Я ожидала, что Карлайл разозлится, взбесится, кричать начнёт, но вместо этого он улыбнулся.

- Так значит, она согласилась?

Я рассмеялась не в силах скрывать свою радость.

- Да, я согласилась, -- Карлайл поднял меня с пола и крепко обнял.

- Добро пожаловать в семью, -- сказал мой будущий свёкор.

- Да, и ещё в какую, -- сказала я, теперь уже Карлайл засмеялся.

- Могу я теперь забрать Беллу назад? – спросил Эдвард и его отец, наконец, отпустил меня и вышел из комнаты, оставив нас наедине.

- Эдвард, ты же сказал, что потратил всего пять долларов на мой Рождественский подарок.

- Так и есть, -- не слишком правдоподобно. В доказательство я показала кольцо на пальце.

- Лжец. Я знаю, что это ты не в лотерею выиграл.

Он крепче притянул меня к себе.

- Диск – твой Рождественский подарок. А кольцо подарок ко вторнику и к рождественским праздникам не имеет никакого отношения.

Хорошо, что я люблю его, потому что иначе просто бы убила. В продолжение нашей традиции я стукнула его по руке.

- Когда начнём планировать свадьбу? – спросил Эдвард.

- Сначала нужно закончить колледж. Не вижу причины, чтобы начинать так скоро планировать.

- Что? – с недоверием спросил он. Я ведь уже говорила ему много раз, что не хочу выходить замуж пока не закончу колледж. – Назови мне хотя бы одну хорошую причину, почему нам стоит подождать.

- Назови хотя бы одну хорошую причину, почему ждать не стоит, -- возразила я. Эдвард улыбнулся, и я почувствовала, что попала в ловушку.

- Я назову тебе три. Первая: я люблю тебя, -- он поцеловал мои губы. – Вторая: ты любишь меня, -- он очертил губами линию моего подбородка, направляясь к мочке уха, знает ведь как мне это нравится. Я задрожала и почувствовала, как его губы изогнулись в улыбке. Он стал целовать мою шею, я понимала, что как никогда близка к тому, чтобы сдаться.

- А третья причина? – спросила я, мой голос дрожал. Эдвард неожиданно отстранился от меня.

- Тогда мы сможем закончить то, что начали сейчас, -- ответил он, его зелёные глаза пылали, а на лице появилась победоносная улыбка.

- Как насчёт июня?

* * *

От переводчика:

Возможно Эпилог и получился каким-то предсказуемым и приторно-сладким. Но в реальной жизни бывает столько горечи, что немного сладкого ей не повредит, правда? =)

Спасибо всем кто был со мной в процессе перевода и подбадривал тёплыми словами. Именно благодаря вам перевод завершён, ведь всегда приятно когда кто-то ценит твой труд. А также спасибо тем, кто присоединился позже, но дочитал-таки фанф до конца =) И конечно огромное спасибо автору за такое чудесное творение!


End file.
